Trainee in trouble
by Pitta
Summary: It's Pit's task to accompany the new recruit angel Kite. Palutena send them to earth, but what happens when Kite disappears? Will Pit finds her? Rated T for blood, violence and awkward conversations.
1. Chapter 1 - trainee

**Hello everyone! I'm Dutch, so my grammar and my orthography are HORRIBLE. I don't own Kid Icarus, nor it's characters. I only own Kite and the other OC's. Please, review. And all kinds of idea's are welcome.**

The sun rose and a golden light shone through the window. Pit slowly opened his eyes, cause he felt the light. He had enwrapped himself with his wings as a blanket and unfolded them. Pit looked around and saw his calendar. The box of today was encircled with a red marker. His eyes became wide.

'Yeah, it's today!' yelled Pit happy and got dressed in his toga. He ran downstairs and prepared a slice of bread. He whistled happy while he was smearing his bread with chocolate sprinkles. After he was done, he tried to get his hair in shape (just with tossing his hair and placing his laurel crown) and put on his sandals.

He left his house, which looked like an ancient Greek temple. Pit ran through the streets of Angel Land to Palutena's temple. It was a special day. Today, he would guide new recruits from Sector Kappa. Sector Kappa contains young angels, who just came from flying school and joined the army. Pit was general of Sector Alpha and personal bodyguard of Palutena, the goddess of light and all what was good. He was far away in his thoughts, so he paid no attention on the road. He collided with an old woman.

'Miss Grayfeather, are you all right?' asked he and helped her to her feet.

'I'm fine, but why such a hurry, darling?' asked miss Grayfeather.

'Today come the Kappas,' answered Pit and the old angel smiled. 'Oh, it was like yesterday I joined the Kappas. Well, success darling.'

Pit continue running, but this time more alert. He arrived at Palutena's Temple. Her temple was the brightest place in whole Skyworld. Pit entered the palace and went to the army base. The centurions of sector Alpha, Beta and Gamma stood already in position.

'Good morning captain,' said all the centurions at the same time when Pit entered the room.

'Good morning,' answered Pit. 'As you know, today we are going to welcome our new recruits of sector Kappa, so I hope your all will enjoy it.' The great golden door went open and Pit and the centurions kneeled. In the doorway stood Palutena. Her green hair waved and a light encircled her.

'Pit, can I speak you?' asked she and Pit walked toward her. 'I see you really like this day.' Pit nodded. 'Yeah, those little angels are so cute. In the middle of their "icus" phase.' All angels went through a phase where they suffixed "icus" in each line. It was like the puberty.

'Yes, I remember the time you had your "icus" phase,' laughed Palutena.

'Who is my trainee?' asked Pit curious.

'Her name is Kite, but she is not as young as you might think.'

'What do you mean?' asked Pit confused. An Epsilon commander stood behind Palutena and guided a group angels. They were about six years old, except for one girl, who has about the same age as Pit.

'Good morning, lady Palutena,' said the angels and kneeled.

'Good morning. Kite can you come?' asked Palutena and the older girl walked to the goddess and Pit.

'Pit, this is your trainee Kite. Kite, this is your mentor Pit.' Pit looked at the girl. She had medium length brown wavy hair, bright red eyes and white wings with black flight feathers.

'Pleased to meet you,' said Kite and smiled.

'Can I ask you how old are you?' asked Pit, wondering why a teenage angel was a Kappa.

'I'm fifteen years old. You are wondering why I'm not a Theta, no?' Damn, she can read minds, thought Pit a little uncomfortable and nodded. Sector Theta were for teenage angels, who trained their skills and prepared for battles.

'I have a wing disease, so they developed late and it took many years to finish the flying school.'

'I can understand you,' said Pit. His wings developed three years ago, what was very late.

'So, Pit. You are going to accompany Kite on the overworld. Test her skills and have a lot of fun.' Palutena wished them good luck and left the base.

'Before we go to the overworld, you should choose a weapon,' said Pit and Kite followed him to the weapon room. She looked amazed when she saw the arsenal with arms, blades, bows, cannons, claws, clubs, orbitars, palms and staffs.

'Ohh, I want to try that club!' said Kite and tried to lift the club, but it was too heavy, so it didn't make any movement.

'Pit, can you help me a bit?' asked she with a sweaty forehead and Pit tried not to laugh.

'Let me help. I think a club is not a good idea, let's try something lighter.' Pit search the arsenal. He stopped at the bow department. He grabbed a Hawkeye-bow and walked back to an excited Kite. He handed her the bow. 'You remind me of an elanid kite, so I think you may like this one.'

'He is beautiful,' she said and targeted at the dummy. She pulled the string back and released an arrow: bull's eye. Pit looked surprised and applauded.

'Wow, well done!' he said.

'Oh thank you,' blushed Kite. They walked to the door, which gave access to the sky. Pit unfolded his wings and let himself fall down through the sky. He saw Kite above him, who struggled a bit with her wings. But she quick found her balance and the two angels slowly descended to earth.


	2. Chapter 2 - on earth

With a soft thud landed the two angels in the grass. Kite looked around in amazing.

'So this is the place called Earth. I have heard stories about it, but I didn't know this place is so colourful and beautiful.' Pit sniggered a bit. All angels said exactly the same line.

'Yeah, it's pretty. But we shouldn't be too conspicuous, because people...'

'AAAH ANGEL!' screamed a woman a few yards away and Pit turned around. Pit facepalmed when he saw Kite shaking an unconscious woman. He walked to her and pulled Kite away at her wings.

'People are not used to see angels,' explained Pit and they ran to an empty field before the woman could wake up an call the police, Animal or secret Service.

'Right, we start with a flying training. So let see what you have.' Pit made a sign and Kite took off. She made a few antics and hovered a meter above the ground.

'And?' asked she still hovering.

'Like you never had any trouble at flying school,' said Pit and Kite smiled. Pit picked up a cobblestone and threw it into the air.

'Think fast!' said Pit and Kite shot the cobblestone to smithereens. Kite landed next to Pit and took a seat.

'I'm tired. What's about being an Alpha?' asked she and Pit took a seat to.

'I'm the only back-winged angel in Alpha, Beta and Gamma. Centurions are strong, but not very social. Being in front of Palutena makes me always happy. She is the mother figure I never had.'

'Don't worry. No one angel has parents. By the way, my stomach is rumbling.'

'Then let's go get something to eat,' said Pit. They decided to cram their wings under their togas and walked to the downtown area. They walked into the first eatery they found: a KFC.

'I would like to order two combi menus,' said Pit, who didn't know what kind of food it served. A few minutes later got Pit and Kite their food.

'It looks delicious, what is it?' asked Kite to the cashier.

'Spicy wings,' answered the cashier and the angels gave each other a frighten look and felt the feathered limbs on their backs made a movement.

'W...wings?' stuttered Pit slowly and the cashier looked at their clothes.

'Are you always wearing that?' asked the cashier to Kite, who looked anxious.

'Costume party!' shouted Kite in despair, maybe a bit too loud.

'Yes, theme party with an ancient Greek theme,' added Pit and took the food.

'Oh right then, do what you want to do,' said the cashier and the two angels walked away. They inspected their "spicy wings" and they took a bite. It is delicious, thought Pit and Kite also seemed to enjoy her lunch.

'It's a strange thought we are eating wings, but I like it,' said Kite. 'Shall we continue our training?' proposed she and they left the KFC.

They found a lawn area, although it wasn't empty, it was a perfect place to practice archery. Pit hung targets at tree barks and people watched interested what they were doing. That wasn't a big deal, cause their wings were hidden.

'For your own safety, you should keep distance,' warned Pit and the people recoiled. Kite and Pit pulled out their bows. Pit saw Kite aiming at the target.

'Ho, Kite wait,' he said and walked to the other angel. Kite stopped pulling the string when Pit stood behind her.

'You are holding the bow a bit too low. Hold him something higher, like this.' He took both her hands and lifted them a bit up. Kite blushed and Pit realized this was a kinda embracing. Pit took a step backwards. Oh gosh, this is very very uncomfortable, thought Pit. Kite released the arrow and hit the target. The people clapped, although the arrow barely hit the target.

'Amazing! Is that a new bow technology?' asked someone next to Pit and grabbed his Palutena's Bow. Pit startled of his action and he immediately grabbed it back.

'Uh yes, no strings. These are prototypes.' Pit tried to behave as nonchalant as possible. He noticed that Kite had some trouble with the air resistance of Earth.

After the trainings, Pit treated Kite to an ice cream. They sat at a bench near the lawn area. Pit was talking about his epic adventures and how he saved the over- and Skyworld thrice.

'And then I beat the villain once and for all!' Pit jumped up and made a heroic pose. Kite giggled.

'Wow, you are legendary!' smiled Kite.

'And what about your life?' asked Pit.

'Nothing that interesting. As you know I'm "a late fledgling". I'm the only angel with red eyes in my genotype and I really enjoyed the day.' The sun began to set and Kite stood up.

'I think it's time to return to Skyworld. What do you think?' They walked through a sheltered place, so nobody could see them fly away. Kite pulled her wings out her toga and shook them like a bird which just had taken a bath. Pit also intended to pull his wings out, but a strange fog appeared. It was thick white smoky fog, so Pit quickly lost his view at Kite.

'Pit? Where are you? Pit? I don't feel good...' Kite's afraid voice faded away. Pit heard rustled noises, probably from a seeking Kite.

'I'm here Kite!' shouted Pit and groped around him. That fog was so thick, so he couldn't see hand over eyes. A wave of nausea passed over him. I have to sit, thought Pit and dropped to his knees.

'Kite where are you?' whispered Pit and his eyes were so heavy that he closed them. His breathe slowed down and what he once saw as white, went black.


	3. Chapter 3 - awakening

'Pit…' His name floated through his head. His conscious went back, but his mind was still a muddle and a sharp headache pierce through his mind. Pit felt that his eyes were closed. He tried to open them, but his eyelids were too heavy.

'Pit?' said a worried voice. He knew that voice! Pit tried to scream, but his mouth made nothing more than a muffled sound. Where am I, asked Pit in his thoughts. Behind his eyelids went a light back.

'He is awakening,' said a second person. Pit groaned and his eyelids trembled. Slowly opened Pit his eyes. His vision was blurry but saw two persons staring at him.

'Lady P..Palutena?' asked Pit muzzy. He lay on the marble floor of Palutena's temple. The green haired goddess sat on her knees and lay a hand on his forehead. A centurion commander stood behind her with Pit's bow in his hands.

'Are you all right?' asked Palutena.

'I don't kno.. auch! Headache.' Pit grabbed at his head. Suddenly he realised something.

'Where is Kite?' asked he. Palutena looked behind her at the centurion.

'I only found Pit, nobody else,' he said and Pit's eyes became wide and stood up.

'What do you mean with "found" and what is happened?' asked Pit confused. Palutena pushed him careful back on the floor.

'Your laurel crown gave no signal anymore, so I sent commander Goldhead to seek you. He found you being unconscious and brought you here.'

'You lay on the dirty grass and you was barely breathing,' said commander Goldhead.

'But Kite is gone? No trace?' asked Pit worried. He was after all her mentor, so he was responsible.

'No, commander Goldhead found a feather,' said Palutena and showed Pit the feather: Half white, half black.

'We have to find her!' shouted Pit and jumped up. Palutena calmed him down, AGAIN.

'No Pit. You not. I already sent sector Alpha to sector Eta. And for you, you have to go to hospital and rest.' Palutena pointed at the door with a strict face. Commander Goldhead lifted Pit and walked away with the angel in his arms. If I'm almost death, thought Pit annoyed. Pit really hated the doctor's, the dentist's or any other medical thing. They went through many doors and entered the hospital-room. A woman quickly turned around.

'Is he OK? What's happened? Lie him on the bed.' The centurion lay Pit on the bed. Oh no, not miss Halo, thought Pit. As general of the entire army, Pit was involved in heavy battles and often got injured. Sometimes he was in hospital day after day with that overprotective nurse running around him.

'What is wrong with him?' asked miss Halo to commander Goldhead.

'Unconsciousness. He needs rest, Palutena's order.'

'I'm fine!' yelled Pit, in the hope that he could go, but miss Halo pushed him back on the bed and took a writing pad.

'Full name, please?' asked she and looked strict behind her glasses.

'Pythagoras Perseus Eros Icarus.' She noticed his name.

'You, rest. I'm Right back. Don't you dare leave your bed.' With that words left miss Halo and commander Goldhead the room.

There Pit sat: alone. He was very worried about Kite. It was not unusual for an angel to disappear and disappeared angels were always found same afternoon, but Pit couldn't help it.

'I hope we will find you soon,' said Pit through the window. He had heard horror stories about what could happen with angels on Earth. Stories told at campfires to fright (and warn) young angels by generals, commanders and especially gods.

'What if she is lost, or even worse! She could be captured and caged in a zoo! Or her wings could be ripped off or she could be killed!'

The door went open and miss Halo walked in with a WHOLE pharmacy. Holy Crap, thought Pit.

'How are you feeling now Pit?' asked she. Pit felt his head.

'I'm feeling well. My headache has subsided.'

'Let's have a look,' said miss Halo and walked to Pit. I thought I just said I'm feeling well, thought Pit. He didn't like to be poor, that wasn't heroic. Miss Halo pulled his wings out.

'They are dirty!' she grabbed a duster and wipe off the dust. She gave a breathe tester to Pit.

'Could you exhale therein?' ordered the nurse and Pit did what she said. It was like an alcohol control for drivers. Miss Halo took the breathe tester, commanded him to sleep and walked away. Pit dropped his head in the cottony pillow. Maybe lady Palutena was right, thought Pit. Maybe I need rest, with that thoughts felt the young angel asleep.

_Pit ran through a black universe. 'Pit!' screeched a voice and Pit ran toward the source. He ran faster and faster. His heart was in his throat. He saw nothing; everything was black. A scream echoed through his ears and suddenly he saw it. One light beam a few yards away. In the light lay Kite. She was weakened and injured. Her feathers stood in all directions and her face was covered with bloody scratches._

_'Pit! Help me!' cried the angel in agony. Pit tried to get closer, but the light stay as far as first._

_'I will save you!' shouted Pit. The light beam faded out and Kite disappeared with a scream._

_'KITE!' screamed Pit and he dropped on his knees in despair._

**What do you think what's happened and what will happens? Let me know!**

**About Pit's name. When I first heard of his name, I thought it was a shortening of Pythagoras (like John and Jonathan). Pit's personality is based on a mix between Icarus and Eros and the KI story is the story of Perseus, the one sent by Pallas Athena to slay Medusa.**


	4. Chapter 4 - was it kidnapping?

**In this chapter, there will be many angel names. I admit: it was Pixeljam, who gave me the idea to name the angels after birds (not the same names of course, because that would be unfair).**

'Kite,' said Pit and sat up. He looked around him and saw the hospital-room. It was a nightmare, thought Pit. A shock went through his stomach. Ouch, what was that, thought Pit. The door opened and the nurse, commander Goldhead and Palutena walked to the angel. Pit bow with his head and miss Halo put a towel on his forehead.

'You are sweaty, have you had a nightmare?' asked miss Halo and Pit nodded.

'Lady Palutena, what are you doing here?' asked Pit to the goddess.

'This is a serious situation. Kite isn't found yet.'

'This case gets an unusual twist,' said miss Halo. 'Especially after the outcome of the investigation.'

'Do you know what happened?' asked lady Palutena.

'Well, I found hydrocarbon trichloride in Pit's breathing, so I called you.' Pit gave an uncomprehending look. 'Hydro whattes?' The nurse looked serious.

'Hydrocarbon trichloride. If you inhale that too much, you will go knockout. And that's the point. I think you have been stupefied or something.' Pit, Palutena and commander Goldhead gasped. Was that true? Was he really stupefied? If that was true, then Kite could be kidnapped, thought Pit worried. Apparently Palutena thought the same thing and said: 'Emergency meeting. Call the pantheon!' Commander Goldhead sprinted outward the hospital-room and in less than ten seconds, sector epsilon flew out to inform the other gods.

Palutena grabbed Pit's arm and they teleported to the meeting room in Zeus' temple. There were twelve desks in a circle. Almost all gods and their angelic generals appeared. At desk one stood Zeus with male angel Tawn. At desk two stood Hera with female angel Dove. At desk three stood Poseidon with angel girl Adélie. Viridi stood at desk four with angel girl Ara. At desk five stood Hermes with angel boy Lanner. Palutena and Pit stood at desk six. Next to them, at desk seven stood Ares with male angel Frigate. At desk eight stood Aphrodite with female angel Cygnetta. Desk nine was empty (Pyrrhon was at the other side of the galaxy). At desk ten stood Artemis with angel girl Gyra. At desk eleven stood Dyntos with angel boy Woody. At the last desk stood Hestia with angel boy Sparrow.

'My Palutena what's going on?' asked Zeus, the chairman of the gods.

'I hope it is important, cause I was wiping out a town with my reset bombs.' That could only be the answer of Viridi.

'The Skyworld is in danger. One of my recruits is probably kidnapped and with her, the humans could discover us.'

'But Palutena, angels must follow the Code of Silence,' said Hera.

'She was from sector Kappa, she barely know how to fly!' said Palutena.

'Amazing, this is the first time in history a human was able to catch an angel,' said Dyntos.

'Was she alone on earth?' asked Hestia.

'Pit was with her,' Palutena looked at Pit next to her and Aphrodite sniggered.

'Mission failed!' laughed Viridi and Pit blushed in shame.

'It's not his fault, this human must have had a complicated plan,' said Ares.

'We will tell our armies to keep an eye out,' said Artemis.

'Poor Kite,' said Pit and the other gods and angels gasped.

'Do you mean Kite? THE Kite?' asked Hermes. Palutena looked down and nodded.

'Change plan. Just forget what happened,' said Poseidon.

'WHAT!' said Pit and Palutena.

'Palutena. As your father, I will tell you she is not as bright you think.' I forgot that it's true Zeus is Palutena's father, thought Pit. This was the way Palutena has a family conversation.

'But...'

'No contradiction! This meeting is over.' The gods disappeared as fast as they appeared.

Pit was home. He didn't get it. Why wouldn't they save Kite? Zeus and Poseidon looked feared, thought Pit.

'Not as bright as you think? What meant Zeus with that? Has Kite a secret?'

He just couldn't forget what happened and his dream didn't made it easier. Kite was maybe injured, weakened and helpless. What if Kite wasn't alive anymore? A nerve wave flew through his stomach.

'What the underworld is wrong with my stomach?' asked Pit to himself. Was he sick? Were it the effects of the stupefying?

Knock knock. Someone knocked at the door. Pit walked to the door and opened it. It was Ara, general of the Forces of Nature. She had pink wings, a grass green toga and ruddy hair. She was breathing loudly and it seemed she had panted.

'Hi, Pit. Lady Viridi sent me to check you, but then I saw it! Pit hurry!' Pit looked confused, but he followed the angel. They unfolded their wings and descended as quick as possible the sky.

'Wait Ara? What's going on?' asked Pit even more confused, while he was flying. Ara looked around.

'It's about your missing girlfriend,' said Ara and the angels reached the ground.

'WHAT? Kite is NOT my girlfriend.'

'Dove and Cygnetta said something else,' sniggered Ara and Pit blushed. He couldn't be in love, could he? Angels were not allowed to have relationships. Relationships were only distraction from battles.

'Stop plaguing about love and tell what you saw!' bawled Pit. Pit followed Ara and stopped at a black rectangle, also known as a television. Televisions were a kind of reflexion pools for humans. They saw the journal.

_'So, mister Harrison. Can you tell us about your earthshaking discovery?' asked a reporter to a man in a laboratory coat. The man smiled and rubbed his hands._

_'Well, after my discovery the world will have a different view of mythology. People, I have discovered a living ANGEL.'_ Pit gasped.

'Did he say angel?' asked Pit in disbelief, but Ara nodded. He was shackled behind the television.

_'An angel? Do you mean the winged guardians from the heaven?' asked the reporter._

_'Yes, I have even footage of the angel.' _ Pit gasped again when the tape started; it was Kite.


	5. Chapter 5 - to the USC

Pit pushed his hands on the screen. It was really Kite and she was unconscious

'So he got you!' shouted Pit in anger. Ara calmed him down.

'The positive point is, she is still alive.'

'But look at her!' bawled Pit. Kite was in the same condition as in his dream. Her wings were clipped and an awful cut disfigured her pale cheek.

_'She looks pitiful! What is happened to her, mister Harrison?' asked the reporter. Mister Harrison looked very provident._

_'I found her in this awful shape. I saw her being thrown from the sky by a goddess. She refused to wipe out humanity, but she must pay.'_

'What the underworld is he saying?!' Pit was very angry. 'Just blaming lady Palutena! Lady Palutena would never do such a thing!' Pit clenched his fists. 'I think he is the one who tortured Kite. And I BET he keep her asleep so she isn't able to protest.'

_'What horrible,' said the reporter. 'Will she be fine?'_

_'She is weakened and we keep her asleep, but she will be fine and our investigation is in progress. For more information, you could go to Unilife Science Centre, the USC.'_

_'And thank you for this breaking news, mister Harrison. We are going back to the studio...'_

'I go to USC right now,' said Pit resolute. Ara tried to stop him.

'Ara, go back to Angel Land and warn Palutena. I have a task to accomplish.'

'How cute. The brave hero go on adventure to safe his love.' With that words took she off and threw Pit's Palutena's bow.

OK, now let's find that USC, thought Pit. He hid his wings under his toga, broke his bow in two parts and clipped them at his belt. But where in the overworld was the Unilife Science Center. And if he found it, how could he safe Kite. Pit decided to ask someone. But was that a good idea? Imagine, there was breaking news about a angel discovery, then a boy with a toga, sandals and a laurel crown asked you where she was. He needed to disguise himself.

Pit walked into a clothing store and bought a long coat and a hat. In this way he could claim he was a reporter. Nobody would see his toga or laurel, only his sandals were visible. Pit walked out the store and saw a newspaper box. He saw the frontpage: _ANGEL DISCOVERED_. Pit grabbed one and read. It talked about the discovery of Jack Harrison and the blaming of Palutena, but no location.

'Hello mister. Amazing news, no?' said a man and Pit turned around. The man wore the same clothes as Pit and held a writing pad in his hands. On his coat stood a label: _Mr. Fischer, NYT_.

'Hi, my name is mister Icarus and apparently I'm your colleague,' answered Pit to the New York Times reporter. 'Do you know where the Unilife Science Centre is?' asked the disguised angel.

'I am going to the USC for an interview. We can go together. We are colleagues after all.' This plan will work, thought Pit. Mister Fischer ordered a taxicab, just by holding out a hand. In less than a minute, a typical yellow taxicab stopped. Pit and mister Fischer got in.

'So, what do you think about the discovery?' asked mister Fischer.

'Unbelievable, but it worries me. Ki...the angel looks pitiful.'

'There is said it was the fury of a goddess. There is said the angel opposed her to refuse massacre.'

'I don't believe that,' said Pit curt. 'That's the reason I want to interview him.'

'What was your name again?' asked mister Fischer.

'P. Icarus.' Pit tried to do as adult as possible. The reporter frowned.

'Is that not the name of that greek boy in the sage of Ovidius? You know that boy who flew to the sun and fell?' Pit startled. Was his first flight THAT famous?

_'Lady Palutena, look! I can fly!' yelled a younger Pit happy and soared in the sky. Far below him lay the calm sea. Above him shone the sun. Pit spread his wings and flew higher._

_'Euh Pit? Pit?' said Palutena a bit worried, but Pit had no attention for the world. His mind was among the clouds, near the sun._

_'PIT?!' shouted Palutena, this time alarmed. Pit sniffed: something smells good, thought Pit. A bit like fried chicken. Wait, FRIED CHICKEN? Pit looked around him and screamed: his wings were burning. _

_'AAAAAH!' shouted Pit and fell down. He saw the sea came closer. Below him sailed a boat with one person. Pit fell further and almost hit the boat, but a flash of light encircled him and Palutena teleported him away._

'I'm born in Greek and it's a common Greek last name,' lied Pit. 'My first name is Pythagoras, but you can call me Pit.'

'I'm Ronald Fischer,' said the reporter and after a conversation about the interview questions, slowed the taxi down. Pit and Ronald got out and looked around. They saw the USC, which was a modern building with, in comparison with other Science Centres, not many windows.

'I will lead the interview, right?' said Ronald Fischer and Pit nodded. They walked on a gravel path and reached the door. Pit rung and waited in tension. What would he do if he saw Kite? What if mister Harrison look through my disguise, thought Pit. The door went open and a man in a laboratory coat stood in the doorway.

'Hello mister, I'm Ronald Fischer. We are from the New York Times. Can I have an interview?' Ronald shook the man's hands.

'Hello I'm Pythagoras Icarus,' said Pit and shook the man's too.

'Sure, wait a second. I will inform mister Harrison.' The man walked away.

'Good. When we are in, we will start with the question about...' Mister Fischer couldn't finish his sentence, because of a scream in pure agony. Pit gasped when he recognised Kite's voice.


	6. Chapter 6 - fight for Kite

'Is everything alright?' asked Ronald through the hall when a second scream reached their ears. Pit was even more worried about Kite and a pain went through his chest. The screeched stopped and the man returned.

'Everything alright,' said the man innocent and made a follow sign. Pit and mister Fischer followed the man through many doors. They reached a door with the sign _KEEP OUT_ and the man knocked.

'Jack? The press is here.' The door opened and a man with short brown hair and a scarf on his face stood in the doorway.

'Hello, I'm Jack.' Pit and Ronald shook his hands and introduced themselves.

'Can we see her?' asked Pit. Jack nodded and went to a room with a glass wall.

'Kite,' whispered Pit and lay his hands on the wall when he saw his Trainee. Ronald followed Pit and took a picture of her. Kite was asleep. Maybe they knocked her out when they heard of the press, thought Pit.

'Huh, what did you say?' asked Jack and Pit startled.

'Uh nothing,' said Pit nonchalant.

'What were your first thoughts when you saw her?' asked Ronald Fischer and they took a seat. Pit couldn't take his eyes off her.

'I saw her falling and I was in shock. Seeing such a perfect creature wounded made me sick and I decided to take care of her.' Pit disgusted his way of speaking. Like he's a careful hero, ugh, thought Pit.

'Where did you get that scar?' asked Pit. He recognised the shape, which was caused by an light arrow.

'Well, the angel awoke a few moments ago and she was confused. She lashed out, because she still felt the pressure of her goddess. She is upset and it's better for her and us to let her rest.'

'Oh dear, I didn't know angels were aggressive,' said Ronald curious and noticed the answers. Pit jumped up in anger.

'Angels are NOT aggressive. They learn how to protect themselves and others. The Angel Code of Peace said angels are only allowed to use violence to protect, not to hurt.'

'Oh, we have an angel expert in our midst. Tell us mister Icarus, what do you further know?' asked mister Harrison with slit eyes. Pit remained silent, because he reminded the Angel Code of Silence. Angels have many codes, so Angel Land and the rest of the Skyworld were in perfect harmony.

'He lost his tongue, but what I would ask is, what are you supposed to do with her when she is recovered?' asked Ronald Fischer. Everybody turned their heads when Kite made a movement and made a muzzled moan. Everybody's eyes became wide; Ronald in curiosity, Pit in worry and Jack in alarm.

'We will set her free, but now it's time to leave. She is awakening and it's for her comfort to be alone.' Jack Harrison pointed at the door and began to sweat. Now the time has come for my rescue, thought Pit with his heart in his throat.

'Can you tell me more about her?' asked Pit. Mister Harrison tried to pull him outward the room, but he failed.

'No, I can't. Leave the room, or I call the security. Pit remained standing. Kite moaned again and sat up. She opened her eyes and gasped.

'Pit! You are here!' shouted she in relief, but also afraid. Her eyes were unfocused and when she tried to stand up, collapsed she.

'How do you know each other names?' asked Ronald.

'Are you sure you found the angel?' asked Pit and stood against the wall.

'Yes, I'm sure,' said Jack very nervous.

'I don't believe you! I know you kidnapped Kite! You are a kitenapper!' shouted Pit in anger and bashed the wall.

'Pit, who says that? Mister Harrison just take care of her,' said Ronald.

'I say that! Because I was with her!' Pit flipped his hat off and pulled his coat off. Mister Fischer and Harrison gasped at the same time. Pit spread his wings to look mightier. He grabbed his blades and pointed at the kidnapper.

'SECURITY!' shouted mister Harrison.

'Pit! Go away! I'm not worthy!' screeched Kite, but Pit walked slowly to the man. Nerves raced through his stomach, combined with adrenaline.

The room filled with people. They wore security clothes. Pit was not going to leave without Kite and smashed the wall into smithereens. He took her hand and pulled her away. The guards stood in the doorway, so they couldn't escape. Pit hold Kite close by him to protect her. The security guards tried to catch Pit and Kite, but Pit lashed out with his blades. Some people recoiled after a hit, other hit back. Pit got a punch in his face and dropped Kite, who screamed in fear. A guard covered her mouth, but Kite bit in his hand. Two other guards took her down on her knees and tied her up. Pit was still fighting. The only emotion in his mind was anger. How they dare kidnapping Kite, thought Pit.

'STRENGTHENING!' shouted the guards. A dozen of guards hold Pit. He struggled and resisted, but a guard grabbed his arm. A stinging pain went through his body and Pit knew this battle would be ended soon. How many seconds had he left before fainting? His limbs relaxed and Pit fell on the floor. He failed keeping his eyes focused and his sight became blurry. Pit couldn't resist anymore and guards knew it. All noises muffled and he lost his conscious.

**Thank you That one Mudkip for you review. I'm glad you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7 - plucked feathers

Pit thoughts came back. Every muscle in his body hurt. How long has he been off world? It felt he had slept for days. He opened his eyes and looked around. He lay on a thin mattress, behind a glass wall. Pit slowly sat up and fell his dizziness. Someone embraced him.

'Oh Pit. I'm so pleased to see you.' It was Kite, who embraced him. She dropped a tear.

'I'm sorry you have done this for me,' sobbed she. Pit swept her tears away.

'I thought they would kill me. I'm afraid.' Kite didn't let him go.

'Don't worry. It's my duty to protect you,' appeased Pit. 'The only thing I have to do now is warn lady Palutena with my lau...Hey where is my laurel crown?' asked Pit and grabbed his hair. His wreath of golden leaves was gone. His symbol of his heroic adventures, gone.

The door in the glass wall went open and two scientists entered the room. Pit stand up and tried to pitch into the scientists, but he was chained at his arms. Kite was also chained.

'You will go with us, angel boy,' said one of the scientists and they unchained Pit. He knew the best option was to obey. It was not the time to resist. If he did, he would be drugged immediately, like his last fight. They took the angel to a room. He let his head hung down when he saw Jack Harrison sitting in a chair.

'Where is your tough talk now, angel?' asked he grimly. Pit said nothing. Fear was taking control over his body.

'Nothing to say? Well, I would like to ask you one thing: can you fly?' Pit remained silent. Jack became mad, grabbed the angel at his throat and pushed him to the wall.

'I SAID, CAN YOU FLY!' said he angry.

'Y...yes,' said Pit and tried to set his neck free. Jack released the angel and Pit dropped to his knees.

'That's everything I wanted to know for now. Was it that difficult?' The scientists tied him up on a table with his winged back upside. Jack grabbed a book and browse through it.

'Count his primary feathers,' ordered Jack. One of the scientist grabbed his left wing and the other counted his feathers one by one. Pit felt far from comfortable.

'Ten. Just like parrots, so which ones?' said a scientist. Which one? What did that mean? Pit got a shiver down his spine. He remembered Kite's wings and startled. Were they clipping his wings?

'Second pair, third pair, fourth pair, seventh pair, eighth pair, tenth pair,' read Jack and Pit's eyes became wide. A scientist hold a feather and plucked it out his wing. Even worse, they were not clipping his wings, they were PLUCKING his wings. A dreadful pain shot through his back limbs. Pit made a cry of pain and slapped the plucker with his wings. It was the same feeling if people plucked a MOB of hair out their heads or if people waxed themselves with Scotch tape. The other scientist tried to keep the angel quiet and crammed a towel in his mouth. A second feather left his wing and Pit made muted noises. Please Palutena, let it stop soon, prayed Pit.

'Amazing. I catch an angel and in no more than two days, I catch another one. I can't wait to call the media. It looks like you angels are carrying beings. Tell me Pit. You must be terribly worried about your girl.' Jack was just nonchalant talking to Pit, whose wings became balder and balder. Between his pain thoughts, he disgusted Jack's way of speaking. Ugh, it's the same way as Hades, thought Pit. The last feather was plucked out his wing and a feeling of relief went through his body.

'So, we have twelve angel feathers. Twenty four if you add the girl's. What are we supposed to do with that?' asked one of the scientists.

'We keep four feathers. One of each wing. We will sell the others. I think people are willing to pay much for an angel feather. Oh, and can you bandage him? He's bleeding.' They untied Pit and he sat up. He had only eight primary feathers left. His feathers were sticky and had blood stains. The scientist bandaged the angel, who was recovering from what just happened. They accompanied him to his prison. Kite gasped when she saw her mentor with bandaged wings. They chained Pit again, threw slices of bread to the angels, shut the door and left.

'You too?' asked Kite and inspected his wings. 'I think in two months they are grown back.' Pit grabbed a slice of bread.

'Here, eat. You are meagre.' Pit gave Kite the slice.

'Thank you, Pit,' said Kite and they looked at each other. Now it strikes me she has beautiful eyes, wait huh, thought Pit. He swept that thought away and ate a slice too. He had really no idea how he could escape. Would he ever go back to Skyworld. Back to Angel Land and Palutena. Thinking about his goddess made him sad. She would be very worried about her general, body guard and especially her son-figure. Kite rubbed her eyes.

'Pit, I'm tired, but I'm afraid to sleep,' said Kite. 'I'm afraid what they will do.'

'You will be fine. I'm here and I will fight for you until I'm not able anymore.' Pit gave a warm smile.

'Okay, thank you,' said Kite and yawned. She closed her eyes and felt asleep against Pit's shoulder.

'Sleep well,' whispered Pit and continued thinking about his home land. He stayed awake the whole night through, guarding his trainee.

**Poor Pit and Kite. They FINALLY could fly and then their wings were Plucked off.**


	8. Chapter 8 - darkness takes over

There was no window, so Pit had really no idea what time it was. It was most likely morning, cause Kite awoke a few moments ago. But it could be evening as well, because they were knocked out for hours and that could disorder their biological clock. A member of staff entered the angel prison and gave some water bottles and sliced of bread.

'What time is it?' asked Kite to the member of staff. He checked his watch.

'It's 6.00 a.m,' said the member of staff. 'Prepare yourselves, mister Harrison is going to ask a few questions for project Angel. The interrogation starts in half an hour.' He walked away and shut the door. Pit and Kite took their breakfasts. It was the basic recipe for "just keep them alive". The fact that angels came from the Skyworld, world of the immortals, didn't mean they couldn't die. Angels could live for thousands of years, but if you kill one like a human, he will surely die.

The door went open and the two scientist, who plucked Pit's wings, entered the room. Pit and Kite recoiled immediately. They held their hands out.

'Sorry about yesterday. We would like to introduce ourselves. I'm Henry Farmer and my colleague here is Felix Highland.'

'How about your wings now? Are they feeling better now?' asked Felix sympathetic and tried to check Pit's wings, but he recoiled again. Don't you dare touch my wings, thought Pit.

'Hey, don't worry, we are not here to torture you. Wing clipping is just a standard bird procedure. It prevent getting injured when you try to fly in this small building.'

Henry unchained Pit and Felix unchained Kite. The angels walked with their hand behind their backs, accompanied with the scientists. They opened a door and entered a hall, packed with security guards. Pit looked around. The hall was filled with reporters, cameramen and photographers.

'LOOK! THERE THEY ARE!' shouted a female reporter. Pit became blinded by photo cameras. Before he, nor Kite could say something, they were carried away from the press to another hall. They went through a door, which gave access to a large room with a desk and chairs.

'Jack, here they are,' said Henry and set Pit in a chair. Felix did the same with Kite. Their hands were tied up at the chair.

'You filthy jerk! Let us go!' shouted Kite to mister Harrison, who sat behind a desk with a computer, a kind of magic human stuff.

'Go? The only thing I know is that you are Kite and that boy next to you is Pit, so full name please?' asked Jack and looked at the angels. Pit remembered the Angel Code of Silence. His name could be no problem to tell, the Angel Code of Silence told to say nothing about the gods, the Skyworld or armies.

'Pythagoras Perseus Eros Icarus.'

'Kite Elanie Blackhawk.' Jack Harrison noticed their names in the computer.

'How old are you?' asked He.

'In angel years I'm sixteen,' said Pit.

'I'm fifteen angel years old, but in human years we are hundreds of years.'

'Right, now I'm curious. How about a fight?' asked he and Henry and Felix gave the angels their bows.

'Huh what?' asked Pit. Angels only fought with dummies, not with other angels (except for dark angels).

'I said fight, shoot each other knock out. And don't dare to shoot at me, or I rip your oh so susceptible wings off.' Pit and Kite were pushed to the corners of the room. Kite to the left corner, Pit to the right corner. Jack turned a camera on.

'Three, two, one, FIGHT!' said Jack. I don't want to fight with Kite, thought Pit. The angels remain standing. Bows in their hands, but no one was going to shoot.

'FINSIH HIM!' shouted Jack to Kite, who stood the closed to him. She closed her eyes and Pit did the same.

'Aaargh!' Pit dropped on his knees when an arrow hit his flank. He looked at Kite. She was pulling her bow string and had a dark glow in her eyes.

'Wait Kite, I don't want to fight!' shouted Pit, but Kite released a second arrow. Pit dodged this time. She ran toward him and split her bow. What the underworld was Kite doing? The dark glow in her eyes scared Pit. She started a blade fight. Pit wasn't attacking, he was just defending and tried to take down Kite before someone could get serious injured. Kite on the other hand, was trying to stab her blades into her mentor. A blade hit Pit and he fell. They were holding each other on the ground.

'Kite what are you doing!' shouted Pit and hold Kite, so her blade couldn't reach his chest.

'Finish it off!' shouted Jack from the other side of the room.

'NO!' shouted Pit in despair. Kite suddenly dropped her weapon, lost her grip and dropped with closed eyes on her knees. What happened now?

'Kite? Are you all right?' asked Pit. She opened her eyes, which had their normal red colour back. Pit tried to help her up, but she ran away from him.

'Go away, I'm dangerous,' said she with tears in her eyes. Pit was confused.

'What do you mean?' asked he.

'I'm not a light angel like you. I'm a dark angel.' Kite looked lost and Pit gasped. 'I'm created in the underworld by Hades with the task to kill you. Sometimes my dark side takes control over my mind. I escaped in terror and lady Palutena found me. She saw a core of light within me and made me a light angel and let me live in Angel Land. The only scarves of my darkness she couldn't remove were my eyes and my flight feathers. That's why I have red eyes and black flight feathers.'

**Tadaa, now you know Kite's background story! The darky Kite is based on a black sparrowhawk (references to her last name). The lighty Kite is based on a white-tailed Kite. Surfing on Google Images, Palutena has done a good job.**


	9. Chapter 9 - evil plans

'Interesting story,' said Jack and noticed it. Pit couldn't believe it, but it explained many things. He knew how awful Hades was and how dangerous it was to escape the underworld. That could also explain Zeus and Poseidon were against her rescue. Hades was their brother. Pit walked to Kite, who had wet cheeks. He embraced her to console her.

'It's good you have said it,' said Pit.

'Ahh, how cute,' said Felix and the angels stopped embracing immediately. Pit felt his cheeks became warm and saw Kite's tomato coloured cheeks.

'We must make a soap series. Something like _Good angels, bad angels_.' Jack burst out in laughing and Henry and Felix sniggered. 'Come and take a seat.' The angels took a seat on a chair.

'We go back to the fact that angels are indeed powerful creatures. Angels could be very handy during a war. They could be skilled soldiers on a battlefield. They could be fast messengers to inform the officers and they could calm down the citizens to prevent uprisings. I could use them to take over the world. And then I could use them to take over the heaven.'

That was a cliché evil speech, thought Pit. Jack was nothing against Palutena's army. Especially if his angels fought on her side.

'So what? You have just two angels. You can't take over the world with only me and Kite.'

'Two is just enough. Now we are able to breed angels. A white-tailed Kite lays about four eggs per nest.' Everyone gasped, even Henry and Felix.

'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!' shouted Kite in panic.

'But Jack! That's against the law!' said Henry. Pit's heart skipped a beat. Oh gods, this was NOT gonna happen.

'If they were human kids yes, the law said nothing about angels.'

'First, angels are not born, they are created. Second, we are underage. Third, this is rated T. Fourth, eew.'

'Pit, don't break fourth walls!' warned Kite. Jack hold Kite's cheek.

'Created huh? Well in that case, we will create our own angel with your DNAs.' Kite made a squeaky noise.

'Let's start a next part of project Angel,' said Jack and Henry and Felix accompanied the angels to the next room. They set the angels in two chairs.

'As long as you cooperate, you will not suffer much pain.' Jack brushed a stand of Kite's hair away. She flinched and looked very anxious.

'Leave her alone,' said Pit angry. Pit saw a relief in Kite's face when Jack did a step backwards.

'Collect their DNAs,' commanded Jack to Henry and Felix. They used every usual way to get DNA; hair, nail, buccal, wing coverts. That was no problem, until Henry came over with two needles for blood samples. Pit swallowed and Kite began to sweat in nervousness.

'It just take five seconds, just carry on. The better you relax, the less it hurts.' Pit relaxed his left arm and bit on his lips. It was not that painful, rather unpleasant.

'Wow, that's a pure red colour,' said Felix and showed Kite her blood. She turned stark white and collapsed. Felix facepalmed and Pit tried to shook her awake.

'Oh, oh, she fainted,' sniggered Jack. Henry grabbed smelling salts and waved it under the unconscious angel's nose. Kite quickly opened her eyes and jumped up.

'What the underworld is that nasty smell!' shouted she. Pit sighed in relief.

'Now we have all samples. What should we do now?' asked Henry. Kite was still stark white and was shivering.

'Bring them back to their prison,' commanded Jack. Pit helped Kite up and they walked back to their prison. Only Henry accompanied them, cause Felix said he had to do something. He chained the angels, who looked very poor.

'I'm sorry to do this, but this is my job and Jack is my boss. I need money for me and my family.' The door went open and Felix walked in. He grabbed two chocolate bars out his pocket and gave them to the angels. They looked very confused.

'You really need sugar now. Especially you, Kite. I think Jack will don't like it when we take care of you, but your face is as white as my coat. It's not much what we can do, but anything is better than nothing.'

'Yes, but if it was up to Jack, he will let you life on water and bread,' said Henry.

'Jack is just an evil jerk. I mean, he KIDNAPPED me!' said Kite and ate her chocolate bar. 'I don't even know how!'

'There's told to me it was stupefying,' said Pit.

'But we know what happened,' said Felix. Henry nodded. 'Yes, Jack told a very long story about his success.' Pit was curious now. Kite looked up and she was also curious about the story.

'Well, what's happened exactly?' asked Pit and Felix began to tell.

_'This is the proof for my believing. That woman wasn't mad. There is indeed an angel flying through the park.' Jack looked with open mouth to the winged girl above. Her wings were white, with black primary feathers. He immediately ran back to the Unilife Science Centre. Jack searched the whole centre, looking for a way to catch her. With an angel, he could become mighty._

_'Mister Farmer, do you know where you put that smoke bomb for the police to stun aggressive insurgents?' asked he. Henry walked to him and hand him the smoke bomb._

_'Here you are, but can I ask why?'_

_'No time. I will tell you later.' He ran back to the field he had seen the angel. There was nobody in the air. Jack felt a bit disappointed, until he saw a girl on the ground, shaking her wings. She was talking to a boy next to her. Jack sneaked toward the two teenagers. Now, my angel, are you mine, thought Jack and kindled the smoke bomb. He threw it and a thick smoke arose._

_'Pit? Where are you? Pit? I don't feel good...' said the angel afraid. A dropping noise reached his ears and Jack grimaced. She is losing her consciousness now, thought Jack. He heard a second dropping sound. Apparently that boy next to her is also far away from earth now. The fog slowly disappeared and Jack jumped up. He lifted the unconscious angel and grimed. Her face peacefully asleep, her feathers so soft._

_'Sweet dreams, and say goodbye to your god or goddess,' said Jack and walked with the angel in his arms back to the USC._

**Kite and blood samples. That sounds very familiar...*cough* my own experience *cough***


	10. Chapter 10 - disgusting spa red

'Well, at least we know how Kite is kidnapped,' said Pit.

'Eew, it sounds like that kind of books where creepy men kidnap young girls,' said Kite.

'But now are WE curious, how did you found Kite,' asked Henry. Pit was doubting. Could he say that? They told their story too, so keep it secret would be unfair.

'The pantheon refused to seek Kite, but another angel saw the journal on earth and warned me. I saw Kite, my trainee, and went to the Unilife Science Centre. And then I started a fight and got knocked out.'

'Do you have a pantheon? Do you mean the Olympians?' asked Felix with wide eyes.

'Sorry, I can't give further response,' said Pit calm, like an interviewed spokesperson. The scientists looked very disappointed. Henry looked at his watch.

'We have to go, just carry on.' Felix and Henry left the room and the angels were alone. Kite signed.

'Pfiew, that was close. We were almost thrown into a breeding program, that stupid jerk of a Jack.'

'Yes, that would be horribly awful!' said Pit. Wait, that sounded very mean to Kite, thought Pit. 'N..not that I don't like you, it's just...' Kite looked uncomprehending, because he was murmuring and she raised a eyebrow. Pit struggled for words, but he failed. Kite's face didn't make it easier for him.

'Never mind,' said he finally. Why failed his vocabulary? What was WRONG with him?

'Riiiggght,' said Kite awkwardly. 'Anyway, do you think they are really able to create an angel?'

'I don't know, but if they succeed, then we have a serious problem.'

The door went open and a member of staff entered the room. He hold two glasses of water in his hands. Finally something to drink, thought Pit.

'Good afternoon, little angels. I advise you to drink the whole glass, because mister Harrison said this would be your last drink today.' The member of staff handed the angels their glasses. Pit looked into the glass.

'So, now we get spa red!' said Pit and saw the little bubbles of carbon dioxide. Pit took a sip. Kite did the same.

'YUCK! What kind of water is this? It's bitter,' said Kite and looked sullen. Pit also didn't like it, but he drank it empty. It was his last drink this day after all.

'If I were you, I should drink it, honey,' said the member of staff and Kite finally drank her glass water empty.

'Good, very good,' said someone suddenly. Pit and Kite turned around. In the doorway stood Jack.

'Did I come at a bad time? I hope not for you, because here will be an interview in half an hour.' Pit yawned. It doesn't matter what he's doing, but I'm tired, thought Pit.

'Can you do that tomorrow? The only thing I want to do is sleep,' said Kite grumpy. Pit lay himself on the mattress and closed his eyes. Sleep was one of the beautiful things in the world. Sleep was going on adventure, without getting wounded. Sleep was like the heaven, where he really wanted to go back. With that thoughts went Pit to the heaven of dreams.

_Running...screams. She needed help. Pit ran as fast as possible. Kite was in danger. Then the image of his trainee loomed. Jack had gripped her and she shrieked in agony._

_'Kite!' shouted Pit. Jack pulled out a knife and Kite struggled._

_'Pit!' screamed she and dropped on her knees when the knife pierced through her back._

_'NOOOO!' cried Pit when the angel fell death on the ground. Jack's cruel laugh reached his ears._

Pit awoke and opened his eyes. It was a nightmare, again. He looked next to him and saw Kite: sleeping but alive. The strange thing was, they were holding hands. He released her hand. Kite also awoke, cause of Pit's releasing. She looked drowsy.

'Pit, what are you doing?' asked she.

'When I awoke, we were holding hands. Strange, isn't it?' Kite shrugged her shoulders.

'I swear that wasn't me,' said she. 'I was just sleeping and...huh, what's this?' Kite picked up a glass.

'Oh, that was that disgusting spa red from yesterday,' said Pit. It made him think. Why did he actually drink it? Because it would be his last drink of the day. Why would it be his last drink of the day? Because Jack said that. What did Jack further say? That there would be an interview in his prison. Why didn't he remember anything from that interview? Because he fell asleep. Pit suddenly understood it and his eyes became wide. He jumped up.

'Damn no! I should have known!' shouted Pit angry and kicked the wall. Kite calmed him down.

'Calm down. What is happened?'

'Jack of course! No wonder that water tasted so nasty! He put soporifics in that water!'

'That explains it...' nodded Kite.

'Yes, Jack fears the truth. If we are sober and awake, we could warn the reporters. But if we are asleep, stunned or whatever Jack is going to use, he could tell his own story. Like he did when he captured you.' Kite looked up.

'What did he say about me?' asked she.

'That you were beaten up by lady Palutena. That lady Palutena was going to eliminate a town and you resisted. That Jack found you, being injured and that he decided to take care of you.'

'Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong and euh...WRONG,' said Kite. 'The real story: We were on earth. Jack stupefied us and kidnapped me. He plucked my feathers and beat me up and let me be here unwilling.'

The door suddenly opened and a women, probably a member of staff, entered the room for the daily breakfast. This time with a newspaper.

'Aww, you two are so cute,' said she and handed Pit the newspaper. He looked at the front page and jumped up.

'WHAT THE UNDERWORLD!' shouted Pit with wide eyes. Speaking about "own story". The photo next to the article showed a sleeping Pit and Kite with held hands. The title of the article said: _Lovebirds from the heaven_.

**Hello readers of Trainee in trouble! I would like to make a recommendation for the story _Reliving the Game_ by That one Mudkip, because it's amazing story!**


	11. Chapter 11 - love of an angel

'Let me see?' asked Kite and grabbed the newspaper. She looked very surprised.

'What a soggy story. It says: Not only people can fall in love. Love is indeed a heavenly phenomenon. That's the outcome of a part of Jack Harrison's investigation, project Angel. Shortly after the housing of an angel on earth, a second descended to our world. Apparently, angels have feeling for each other too. "The young angel lad, sent by his goddess, attacked our angel in care," said Harrison in his interviews. The video records on Youtube has over a million views, where is shown the angel fight. At the end of the clip embraces the angels each other, as a sign of affection. "He was sent to beat her up, but he couldn't resist his inner feelings for her," said Harrison. Soon there will be more information about this angel couple.'

Kite looked a bit offended. This is pure nonsense, thought Pit. He knew the other angels would laugh at him. Especially Cygnetta and Dove from the love goddesses Aphrodite and Hera. The door went open Henry and Felix entered the room.

'I didn't know you two are a couple,' said Felix.

'That's because we aren't,' said Pit.

'Anyway, Jack wants to talk to you,' said Henry and everyone knew the next procedure. Unchaining, walking, through the door, meeting Jack's evil face, sitting down in the chairs.

'But serious. A couple. Really?' said Kite annoyed. Jack rubbed his hands.

'The readers love that kind of stories,' said Jack.

'But we don't like it,' said Pit.

'Your opinion is nothing worth,' said he coldly. 'You two have to follow my commands. Like a boss and his dogs, or more fitting in this case, his birds.' He turned his head to Kite. 'Wouldn't be cute if people knows more about world's sweetest couple. Two young angels, symbols of light, are madly in love with each other.'

'Euh, one lack in your theory. We are not a couple,' said Pit.

'The world doesn't need to know that. What I want is that you PRETEND to be in love.' Pit looked surprised. This was a weird plan. How could he pretend to be in love?

'Well, that is NOT what we are gonna do,' said Kite. Jack didn't agree with Kite and grabbed her at this throat.

'YOU WILL, BECAUSE I SAY IT!' shouted he angry. She struggled and slapped him in his face. Jack hit back and Kite shrieked. Pit helped the other angel to her feet and got involved in the fight too. He received a punch in his face and his nose started bleeding. Felix and Henry knew this fight went out of control and pulled the angels and the scientist apart.

'Guys, this is starting to be out of control,' said Henry and grabbed his handkerchief to fix Pit's nosebleed. 'They must be in shape for the interview. The press will be here in less than ten minutes.' Pit looked up, with his nose in the handkerchief. Would there be an interview?

'I almost forgot to mention,' said Jack. 'This will be your first interview in sober conditions.'

'Pfiew, that's much better,' said Kite in relief.

'The interview is about your relationship, so be a lovebird. If you don't follow my orders or say anything about your capture here, I will personally kill you.' Kite's facial expression turned from relief to fear. Pit was also afraid. Meanwhile, Pit's nosebleed stopped and Felix cleaned the angel's face.

Somebody knocked on the door.

'Mister Harrison, the press is here,' said a member of staff. Pit's heart skipped a beat. How in Palutena's name would he pretend to fancy Kite? Not that Kite wasn't cute, on the contrary, but he had never had a relationship before. He had no idea to solve this problem and decided just try something. Apparently Kite struggled with the same thoughts. She pulled Pit on the ground an set herself down next to him.

'I've an idea, just be soggy,' whispered Kite and leaned her head against his shoulder. Pit was sure this interview would be very uncomfortable. The door went open and a female reporter and a cameraman walked in. They shook Jack hand's and introduced themselves.

'Hallo, mister Harrison. It's a honour to make an interview in front of two angels,' said the reporter. Jack turned to Pit and Kite.

'Please be that kind and introduce yourselves,' said Jack with a creepy smile.

'Hi, I'm Kite and this is my boyfriend Pit,' said Kite and Pit blushed in discomfort.

'He is a bit shy,' said Jack. The only reason I behave this way, is because we are threatened, thought Pit. The cameraman started the camera and the interview began.

'Good evening, I'm Helen Hills and today we are going to talk about this adorable couple.' The reporter talked to the camera and Pit and Kite made fake smiles.

'Tell us Kite, why do you like Pit?' asked Helen.

'He's strong, caring, always happy, has pretty hair and beautiful eyes.' Speaking about overacting, thought Pit, but he felt flattered.

'And you Pit?' asked Helen.

'I just couldn't resist her beauty. It was against lady Pa...my goddess, but I'm only happy in her company.' For the first time he was happy he didn't wear his laurel crown. If lady Palutena heard this, she would be very furious.

Helen Hills asked many question. Every answer as sweet as they could fake. They embraced each other a few times and held each other's hands. The interview was going to be finished and Jack, who stood behind the camera, caught the angels' attention. He pointed at his lips and then at Pit's. The second sign was a horizontal line to his throat. Pit got the hint and became nervous. It meant kiss or die. He had to kiss Kite. How am I supposed to do that, thought Pit desperately. He pulled Kite closer to him, who understood his action. Pit's sky blue eyes met Kite's blood red eyes. Everyone felt the tension. The reporter was silent, the camera zoomed in and Jack grimed. Pit's heart beat faster. He closed his eyes and...

**Mwuhahaha Cliff-hanger! Because, I'M EVIL!**


	12. Chapter 12 - twisted feelings

**Yes I can upload chapters again! There was a lack in my docmanager. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I hope I can upload more chapters soon, because I have now Easter/King's day/Liberation's day-holiday!**

Pit's lips touched her soft lips. A shock went through his whole body. The time seemed to be slowed down. Her lips so tender, her kiss so pure. He saw fireworks in his mind. This couldn't be earth, thought Pit. He was sure this was the Skyworld. The angels only had attention for each other. They didn't even perceive the close-up from the camera or the "aww" sound from Helen Hills. Pit slowly released Kite's lips and the kiss was broken. They opened their eyes and remain standing. Kite looked dazed, so did Pit. This was fake, wasn't it? Thought Pit confused.

'Wow,' said Kite perplexed. They came back to the real world.

'Amazing people,' said Helen to the camera. 'You and me are now witnesses of this romantic step of an angel love. This was Helen Hills, we go back to the studio.' The camera stopped recording and Helen shook the angels' hands.

'You will be in the news again. People are crazy about you. Twitter is chock-full of tweets about you and many people claims to see angels. Well, good luck for you.' She shook Jack hands too and the press left the room.

'That was a good kiss, well done,' said Jack. Both angels couldn't focus their eyes and stared to the far. They had them bring back to their prison. They plopped down on the floor. Pit was still thinking about the kiss. This was fake, thought Pit, but he doubted. Was it fake? It was so pure and full of emotion. If this was fake, then Kite was a good actress. Maybe he felt his emotions because they were threatened. Maybe this was all fake and they forced themselves to behave this way. But it felt so real.

'That was strange. But I must say, you are a good kisser,' said Kite.

'Uh yes, that was really...something.'

The door went open for their dinner. Bread and water, as usual. Before Pit drank his water, he took a little sip first. He didn't want to be put asleep, again.

'It's ok Kite, it tastes like water,' said Pit and Kite drank her water. This was their second meal that day. The angels were skinny, but they survived, a kind of.

'How are we ever supposed to get here out?' asked Kite. Pit signed.

'I really don't know. I think we have to wait for the right moment. Until that, we have to survive and do what Jack orders.'

'Jack's orders are horrible,' said Kite. Pit blushed.

'Well, not ALL orders are horrible.'

'Yes, you're right,' said Kite and both angels started laughing.

Then a silence arose for the rest of the day. Maybe still recovering from their kiss, maybe not. The night fell and Pit lay on his back on the mattress. Kite was already sleeping and used Pit as her human pillow. Pit started a prayer to lady Palutena.

'I know you can't hear me here, but I need your help. Please, let us get out of this horrible place. Help us to go back to Angel Land in the Skyworld.' Pit slowly closed his eyes and felt asleep too.

_Pit was running through his nightmares again. This time was Kite not the one in danger. Nerves raced through his body. He got flashy images of the situation. Palutena was chained up at a wall. The goddess of light, captured._

_'Pit!' shouted she. _

_'Lady Palutena!' shouted Pit back. An evil laugh sounded through his mind. Pit ran to her, but he couldn't reach her. His vision blurred and Palutena disappeared._

Pit jumped up.

'Lady Palutena,' said he. Not again, thought he. He looked next to him and gasped. Kite was not in the room. This was not even HIS room. He was in a laboratory, most likely Jack's, Felix' or Henry's. Pit was cold. He didn't wear his toga, only his black shorts and black shirt (and his underwear of course). His body was plastered with round black stickers with wires. Where that was good for, he didn't know. The door of the laboratory went open and Henry and Felix walked in.

'Good morning, you haven't sleep well, isn't it?' said Felix. Pit nodded.

'But what am I doing here?' asked Pit.

'We do research about your sleep,' said Henry and unplugged the stickers from the angel.

'Where is that good for?' asked he.

'It measures your eye-movements in your sleep and records your dreams.' Pit's eyes became wide. He had dreamt about lady Palutena.

'But I don't want you see my dreams!' said Pit.

'Don't worry, it's just a dream. We will start collect some other basic information now, like your body length and so on.'

'Where is Kite anyway?' asked Pit.

'Doing the same experiment in the laboratory next to this with Jack and another colleague.' That made Pit worry. What intended Jack to do with Kite?

'Can you stand up?' asked Henry and Pit stood up. Henry grabbed a tapeline and Felix took a seat behind a computer to download the dream record files on the pc. Henry measured Pit's body length, his arm length, his leg length and his wingspan. He also asked Pit a few questions about daily habits. So ate Pit always bread with chocolate sprinkles, didn't he sleep on his back, because that hurt his wings and has he always cold toes (that was not strange because he wore sandals).

'Yes! Files downloaded!' said Felix and Pit's heart skipped a beat. 'I bring Jack here to show it. He wanted to see it first.'

'NO PLEASE! DELETE THAT FILE!' shouted Pit afraid. If they saw his dream, they could discover lady Palutena. He raced to the computer, but he was stopped by Henry.

'Shhh, calm down you,' he said and Felix brought Jack.

'Yes, now I can see your dreams, my little angel,' said Jack and connected the computer with a screen. A loading bar appeared. Twenty percent...sixty percent...eighty percent. Pit's heart was in his throat. Ninety percent...one hundred percent. The screen went black and the record started.

**Oh, and thank you all for your addings and reviews! That one Mudkip for your usual review and FtAaIiRlY for your awesome reviews. Funny that chocolate sprinkles has that impact (for me as Dutchwoman is that a common spread).**


	13. Chapter 13 - of dreams of gods

Pit knew it was over. The screen showed Palutena, chained up. Jack, Felix and Henry looked amazed at each other.

'Pit!' shouted she. The screen was a kind of third person view, cause they saw a Pit running.

'Lady Palutena!' shouted the dream Pit. The screen showed the rest of his dreams and went black.

'Farmer, get a book about mythology now!' commanded Jack and Henry left the room.

'Was that a goddess?' asked Felix amazed. Pit didn't know what to answer. Jack walked to Pit and stared creepy at him.

'You have something to explain us, huh?' he said and pushed Pit in a chair. Felix tied his arms at the chair. Henry walked into the room with a book about Greek mythology.

'Here you are,' he said and handed Jack the book. He opened it and looked at Pit.

'Tell me Pit. What do you know about that "Palutena"?' asked he. Pit narrowed his eyes.

'I'm not gonna tell you,' said Pit. He was not going to tell anything about his goddess.

'Then I find out by myself,' grimed Jack and browed through the book. He stopped at a page.

'And?' asked Felix.

'I have found something interesting. It's not exactly the same name, but I think it's the same person. Her myths fit even with your second name Pit.' Pit knew exactly where he talked about. Curse you, Ovidius, thought Pit. Sometimes, people (mostly Ovidius) were witness of his heroic deeds, like his victory on Medusa. And his failures of course, like his first flight. They noticed his stories, but couldn't know everything precisely. Writers often filled unknown gaps with their own fantasy or "things they thought to hear or see".

'It's all about the Olympian Pallas Athena, what could be a corruption of Palutena.' Too bad, they were not that stupid, thought Pit.

'That fits! Pit talked about the pantheon and avoid my question when I asked if it were the Olympians!' said Felix.

'Pit, explain this,' said Jack, but Pit remains silent. Jack walked threatening to the angel, who flinched.

'TELL US!' shouted he in Pit's ears. He said nothing. He was unbreakable, although he was slapped in his face twice.

'You are good, strong and loyal, but I haven't seen the other dream yet. That other little angel can tell us more. Girls are weaker.'

'That is just discrimination,' said Henry. 'But hey, I'm a man, so I can't know that.' Jack walked to the room next to this room and came back with a female colleague and Kite. Kite didn't wore her toga either. She wore a short black dress, one of the few differences between angel men clothes and angel women clothes.

'Oh hi Pit!' giggled Kite and gave a wide smile. She was put down in a chair too and Pit looked uncomprehending. This was not the Kite he knew.

'OK what is wrong with her?' said Pit to Jack, who turned his asking head to the female scientist.

'She was anxious and didn't want to cooperate, so I dazed her a bit,' said the scientist. If Pit could facepalm, he had done it, but he was tied up. How many times were they a kind of knocked out?

'I think it's getting unhealthy,' sighed Felix. The scientist gave the USB-stick to Jack, who downloaded the files. Pit hoped Kite hadn't dreamt about anything related with the Skyworld.

'Euh Kite? Where have your dreamt about?' asked Pit.

'Dream? This whole world is one big dream!' answered she, but then she jumped up with wide eyes. 'WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO?' shouted she. Welcome back on earth Kite, thought Pit. The files loaded and the records started. Fortunately, it was not about Palutena. But it was even worse, because she had dreamt about Pit. And it was not a serious nightmare, no, it was a sweet dream. Even the background was pink.

'Crap,' said Pit confused and raised an eyebrow. The scientists were dying by laughing and Kite could explode in shame. Pit felt a bit embarrassing, but in some way, it was just cute. The file ended and Jack was still laughing.

'Woohoo, that was not very helpful. But man, what was that hilarious.' He grabbed a water bottle and drank it empty. His seriousness came back and continued browsing through the book.

'Here is something written about angels,' said Jack. 'Athena, ahum I change that name to Palutena, was the carrier of the angels. She had a organized army of angels. They were perfectly ranked by the Greek alphabet, from Alpha to Kappa. Palutena had a special way to communicate with her angels. She had telepathic powers to sent her thoughts through angels' laurel crowns.'

'Was that the reason you ordered us to remove his laurel crown?' asked Henry and Jack nodded.

'Wait, how did you know that?' asked Kite confused. She was not in the room when Jack saw Pit's dream.

'So, it's true,' grimed Jack and Kite looked alarmed to Pit. One thing, they were not breaking the Angel Code of Silence, but they endangered Palutena.

'What? No, it's definitely NOT true,' said Pit as nonchalant as possible.

'Then it's definitely true,' said Jack and Pit decided to say nothing. The door flew open and a scientist ran to Jack.

'Mister Harrison, it's alive! The angel is alive!' said he and Jack, Felix and Henry ran out the room. The angels were alone and looked worried at each other.

'Angel? Do they mean their own creature?' asked Pit. Kite eyes became wide.

'Yes, now I remember! This morning, Jack was talking about it! He said that angels grow quickly and it will be full grown at any time. He also said the creature will awake in less than a week.'

'Now we have another serious problem!' said Pit.


	14. Chapter 14 - violence and admitting

**For the first time in this story, the POV can see Kite's thoughts, instead of only Pit's.**

'This is just not good,' said Kite and looked lost at Pit.

'I didn't know creating angels was so easy. In no time, they will have an army,' said Pit. He started pondering. He had to warn the Skyworld. He had to warn Palutena and his army. He had to stop the creation process.

'Uh Pit?' asked Kite carefully. Pit turned his head.

'Yes?'

'Eh, about my dream...' began she and blushed.

'Oh, that. I think it was quite cute,' answered Pit and smiled.

'Really?' said Kite. 'Because I could explode in shame. I just can't stop thinking about you, since the kiss.'

'Yeah, impressive was it, no?' said Pit.

'Pit, there is something I want to tell you.'

'What would you tell me?' asked he. Kite's cheeks were as red as her eyes.

'Ok, say it Kite. Pit, I think I li...' she couldn't finish her sentence, cause the door went open.

'Yes, he is alive!' shouted Jack happy. 'I already made history to discover an angel, but now I make history again to create an angel.'

'You are just...urgh. It is just not good to create angels this way!' shouted Kite. Jack walked toward her and she flinched.

'And how do YOU think Palutena creates angels?' asked he.

'It's lady Palutena for you!' shouted Pit.

'I stopped venerating her long ago,' snapped Jack and that made Pit and Kite think.

'Wait, you venerated her?' asked Pit. It was thousand years ago people actually prayed to the Greek gods. They were called "ancient" now, but they still existed.

'Yes, I believe my whole life in the Greek pantheon and in the existence of angels. But she ignored my prayers. I asked for her wisdom, cause wisdom is power in this world. With wisdom you can create weapons and in this stadium, even armies. She let me down and I swore to take revenge on her. Now I have two of her angels and an army-in-process to take over the world and the heavens.'

'Lady Palutena let nobody good down! She saw your dark plans and kept the world in balance!' shouted Pit.

'No, she just don't care about humans. She is just like her aunty Demeter, who just destroy entire civilizations.'

'First, you are talking about Viridi and second, lady Palutena DO care about humans!' Pit was now really angry.

'Sensitive subject no?' asked Jack. That was the limit. Pit managed to free himself by madness and pitched into mister Harrison. They were able to kill each other. Pit hit his face a few times.

'Careful Pit!' screamed Kite when Jack pulled out his pocket knife to defend himself from an angry angel. Jack lashed out and sharp pain went through Pit's arm. He made a cry of pain and blood dripped on the floor. This made him angrier and hit him back and then to collapse, because of a second swipe. He lay on his back. His hands too weakened to fight back. Jack, on the other hand, was still not going to stop the fight. Kite screamed for help. If this fight didn't stop soon, Pit would bleed to death. This will be over soon, thought Pit to ease his pain and closed his eyes. Waiting to receive a fatal slash. Goodbye lady Palutena, goodbye Kite, thought Pit. Now he almost died, he realised how special Kite was. And how he would miss her. As many as he would miss Palutena, maybe more, and that said something. Jack raised his knife to finish it, but the door flew open.

'STOP!' shouted Henry and Felix in unison.

'Keep him alive. You need him, don't you remember,' said Felix and Pit felt relief when he didn't receive more damage. Henry immediately grabbed a first aid box and bandaged his cuts. There was no limb spared. Pit felt nauseous and was shaking. Felix put a wet towel on his sweaty forehead.

'I will be fine,' appeased Felix to a barely conscious Pit. His breathe was irregular and his eyes were still closed. Suddenly, every muscle in his body relaxed. Meanwhile, tears rolled on Kite's cheeks and Henry noticed it. He walked to the sad angel and laid a hand on her shoulder.

'Don't worry. He just fainted by losing too much blood. He will survive: he only needs rest. We will carry him to your sleep place.' Felix lifted Pit and Henry freed Kite. He lay the unconscious angel down on the mattress and left, along with Henry, the room.

Kite kneeled down next to Pit. She embraced him and continue weeping. No matter how dirty she became by his blood. She cared much about him. More than he ever could know. Kite couldn't deny anymore: she liked him. She had tried to tell him, but Jack interrupted their conversation. Every day she was alone in her prison, she quietly hoped one day he would rescue her. Indeed, he had tried, but Jack and his team were just too cruel. Well, only Jack was cruel. If Henry and Felix weren't here, Jack had killed Pit. They actually cared about the angels. Pit's breathe was calm and controlled. Kite released her embracing and gave him a peck on his cheek.

'You will always be my light,' whispered Kite and brushed a stand of Pit's hair out his face. She lay herself down next to him. Kite buried her nose in the soft feathers of his wings and felt asleep.

**Awwww, how cute! 3**


	15. Chapter 15 - laurels

Pit slowly opened his eyes. His whole body hurt. Now he remembered. He was beaten up by Jack and he almost died. He sat up and saw his arms: the bandages were soaked with blood. Kite, who lay next to him, felt his movement and awoke immediately. She hugged Pit.

'I thought you would die,' said she and Pit was surprised of the embracing.

'Yeah, I thought that either.' He stroke her hair. 'At the moment I almost died, I realized how much I would miss you.'

'I thought I would lose you. If there is one person I don't wanna lose, then it's you.' Pit looked in Kite's eyes. They were sparkly and beautiful. His heart beat faster and suddenly he realized: it was love what he felt. All those times when he felt that strange shock through his stomach, or that embarrassing feeling when he helped her with archery. And their "fake" kiss reinforced that feeling what he now could classify as love. He decided to flout the Angel Code of Love and kissed Kite on her lips.

'I love you Kite,' said he. Kite was surprised of his action, but kissed him back. It was so pure and real. Pit felt like he had beat hundred underworld armies. He saw fireworks making the most beautiful colours in his mind. Suddenly, the door went open and the angels broke the kiss in shock.

'Oh, sorry to bother your...moment,' said Felix, who stood in the doorway. Pit shrugged.

'It's nothing,' said he as nonchalant as possible. 'But what are you doing here?' Felix quietly shut the door and walked in.

'Jack don't know I'm here. First, I'm gonna change your bandages. And second, Henry had a plan to help you.' He pulled a roll bandage out of his pocket and removed the old soaked ones. Felix enwrapped the new bandages around the gruesome wounds. He accidentally touched Pit's sore arm. A caustic pain through his arm made Pit make a pained moan.

'Sorry for that. It seems like Jack have slashed like crazy! Personally, I think he has gone too far. I know the law says nothing about angels, but you still are children, and child maltreatment is prohibited. I think this whole project is a crime; stupefaction, kidnapping, maltreatment, attempted coercion breeding, privacy violation and attempted murder. Now I'm saying that, do you think I'm a criminal as well?'

'You and Henry aren't criminals. You kept us alive, although I didn't like that wing clipping,' said Kite and Pit nodded. Somebody knocked on the door.

'Felix, I've got it,' whispered Henry through the door and Felix opened it. The scientist carried a bag and put it in front of the angels.

'We are going to help you,' said Henry and beckoned to the bag, as sign to Pit to open it. Pit grabbled in the bag. He felt something very familiar and pulled out his laurel crown. He looked at the scientists with a uncomprehending look.

'My laurel crown, but how?' asked he.

'Taken from Jack when he didn't look. It's impossible to set you free, but maybe your goddess can help.'

'The address is 3 Newton Ave, New York,' added Felix. Pit placed the wreath of golden leaves on his head.

'Lady Palutena?' asked Pit. He waited strained for an answer.

'_Pit! Are you ok? Where are you? Is Kite with you? What's happened?_' Palutena fired a bunch of questions and Pit felt relief.

'Lady Palutena! It's a long story, but I'm stuck here. Kite is with me and I'm at 3 Newton Ave, New York. You are in danger; Jack Harrison knows about you and created an angel.'

'_This is a very serious situation. Carry on, I will try to get you out of there! I have to go now, see you very soon!_'

'Wait lady Palutena, where do you go?' said Pit. No answer anymore. Palutena will try to free him and Kite.

'And?' asked Kite.

'She will try to set us free, but she had to go.'

'Wow, that was very interesting how you communicate,' said Felix.

'Mister Highland, mister Farmer, where are you?' said Jack from afar. The scientists jumped up and walked out the room.

'Just carry on,' heard Pit from Henry.

'We are back in Angel Land soon,' said Pit and smiled.

'Finally after all that days here,' smiled Kite back.

'Kite? Do you know what I was wondering for a while?' asked Pit.

'No, tell me?'

'Are you really a late fledgling?'

'I admit, no. Hades created me after the failure of "the mirror angel". I was a fast and skilled and forced to be a killer. I was meant to be Hades' hunting bird. He once said "That stupid little pitgeon of an angel thwarts my plans. Oh my, pun alert. Now it's time to release the hawk, like a falconer who combats pigeon nuisance."'

'Yes, that's typical Hades,' said Pit. Kite closed her eyes.

'Murdering does something horrible with you.'

_Kite flied through the air. Her red eyes flashed from left to right. Hades had released her for angel hunt. Her prey: Palutena's army. Her wings were jet-black, so was her hair and toga. She was equipped with Raptor Claws. Her eye caught a white-winged being under her. Kite immediately came in action and dived in the angel's direction. She caught his wings. The angel was surprised by the sudden demon attack. She knew how to work. First, she disarmed the angel, before she could get hit by the Angel Bow. Angels were nothing without weapons. Kite took him down to the deep depths of Hades' realm. The angel lay on his back and couldn't escape from Kite's grasp._

_'__Well done Kite,' said Hades, who appeared behind her. 'You become better, now you caught an epsilon.'_

_'__The Blackhawk,' whispered the angel in fear._

_'__Finish him,' commanded Hades. Kite used her Raptor Claws and ripped skilfully his wings of. Not in one fast slash, but in slow careful scrapes. The angel screeched in pain. It took at least five minutes before the angel died a slow gruesome death._

Kite shocked out of her thoughts by an opening door.

'I hope I don't disturb you, but we have an interview,' said Jack through the door.

'Not another interview,' nagged Pit.

'Yes you have. Come in miss Virginia Lightowl.' The door went open again and a tall woman walked in. The angels' eyes became wide and gasped at the same time. There was no doubt: it was Palutena.

**By the way: this story take place more than thousand human years after Uprising, or three angel years. In that time: Viridi got an angel and the humans stopped believing in the Greek gods (Uprising took place in the late antiquity).**


	16. Chapter 16 - that didn't work out fine

Pit was sure it was Palutena. She wore human clothes and hat to hide her long green hair. It was like she had short green hair. And she wore glasses, Pit found that awkward. Pit and Kite kneeled, but the goddess in disguise gave an alarmed look to them.

'Look what a welcome,' said Jack wonderingly. 'Angels normally don't kneel.'

'Maybe they just show respect,' answered "Virginia". She saw Pit's bandages and Kite's and Pit's clipped wings.

'What is happened to them?!' asked Virginia worried. She intended to walk to her general, but she was stopped by Jack.

'Stay away, they are aggressive,' warned Jack. 'They harm each other.'

'Nice try, but angels aggressive? At the day polar bears eat penguins do you mean.' Palutena is good, thought Pit sneaky. Jacked walked to Virginia and stopped just a few feet before her. She didn't flinched, she was intrepid.

'So you are a wiseacre, huh?' said Jack.

'Orrrrr, you are lying through your teeth,' snapped Virginia back. She pushed him carefully aside and walked to Pit. She grabbed his cheeks.

'Look this, a poor innocent little boy. He won't harm a fly!'

'He was forced by his goddess to behave that way...? The goddess dropped Pit and turned offended her head.

'WHAT?!' said Virginia with fire in her eyes. Jack gave again a uncomprehending look and then saw the golden leaves on Pit's head.

'How could it be he wears that laurel crown? Wait, what was your name again?' asked he.

'Virginia Lightowl.'

'Wait a moment,' said he and walked out the door.

'Lady Palutena,' whispered Pit when the goddess in disguise walked to him. She broke the chains with her super epic god power. She also released Kite.

'I can't teleport from here, we have to go outside,' said Palutena and pulled the angels at their arms. She quickly walked out of the door, then to collide with Jack and a bunch of security guards.

'tut tut tut, you are not gonna escape,' said Jack calm. 'If you disguise yourself, take another name. Say it yourself. Our VIRGIN goddess of LIGHT with an OWL as symbol, calls herself Virginia Lightowl.' Ten guards grabbed her.

'At least it was creative,' snapped Palutena, while she made guards collapse with her powers. People against a Olympian goddess? It was almost unfair for the people. In no time, there were only two guards left. Jack saw the loss and grabbed Pit.

'Pit!' shouted Kite and Palutena at the same time. Pit struggled, but he couldn't escape.

'Help me!' shouted Pit when Jack pulled out his knife. He held the knife near Pit's throat.

'Surrender! Or I chop his head off!' threatened he. Kite and Palutena looked at each other and knew what to do. They calmly raised their hands and dropped to their knees. Better captured, but Pit alive, than free without general/friend. The guards took Palutena down first, because she was the most powerful. They chained her hands, so she couldn't use her god powers. Kite was taken down too and held her hand on her back. Jack had still Pit in his grasp and threw him back in his prison.

'Well, that didn't work out fine,' said Palutena.

'Now we have two angels AND a goddess captured,' said Kite. Jack grimed.

'You make it very easy for me. This will be my third place in history.'

'Wait, are you that freak that asked me for my powers?' asked Palutena.

'Yes, but I don't need yours anymore,' said Jack cold, what Palutena made worry. The door flew open and Henry ran in.

'What HAPPENED a few seconds ago?' asked Henry, but made an "ow" sound when he saw the captured goddess. He made a quick bow when Jack didn't look. Jack walked to Palutena and grabbed the hat. Long glossy green hair fell out the hat and waved around the goddess. His eye caught the golden wreath on her head and pulled it out her hair.

'Give back, it a gift from my father. Besides, I already warned the pantheon, so it's no use.' Jack didn't gave it back and removed Pit's laurels too.

'Jack, I think an angry Zeus is the last think you want,' mentioned Henry.

'Henry, call the press. This is again breaking news,' ordered Jack and Henry left sighing the room. Jack took a seat in front of the captured Skyworlders.

'So, Palutena. Shame on you, first you banned this little girl from the heavens.' He pointed at Kite. 'Then you sent a murder to kill her.' He pointed at Pit. 'And then you discovered their relationship and you were that heartless to punish them.' Palutena looked very puzzled, so did Pit and Kite. What the underworld is he saying, thought Pit.

'That's not true!' shouted Pit angry.

'I'm not banned, I'm captured by a jerk,' said Kite.

'And I'm sent to seek her,' added Pit.

'And I am here to rescue them. And all angels know the Code of Love, which says angels are not allowed to have any form of relationship.' Pit and Kite looked at each other. Uh oh, thought Pit. They had now a kind of relation.

'Euh, about that,' began Pit carefully.

'What,' said Palutena curtly. She won't like it, thought Pit. They thought a way to say it, but fortunately he don't had to, because the door went open.

'Mister Harrison, the creation is finished. It lives and interact!' said a scientist and Jack jumped out the chair.

'Bring those guys with me,' said Jack. He pointed at the prisoners. The scientist unchained the angels and Jack unchained Palutena. She had still her hands in a kind of handcuffs, so she was powerless. The angels walked freely, because they were used to now. They entered a laboratory. Everyone gasped, cause there stood an living angel in the room.


	17. Chapter 17 - Living EXperiment

The angel had bistre coloured hair and grey wings. His eyes were purple and he was about seventeen years old. He wore similar clothes as Pit; shirt and shorts. Felix looked confused when he saw a chained Palutena, but continued working.

'I would like to introduce our Living EXperiment, a.k.a Lex,' said Jack.

'He has purple eyes, so it's an amon,' said Palutena confused.

'A what?' asked Jack.

'An amon is a crossbreed between angel and demon. Can I ask you how you created him?'

'Just mix those two.' Felix pointed at Pit and Kite. It was true what he said, but the formulation was a bit awkward. That was a strange way to say it, thought Pit. Palutena turned her head to the angels with a facial expression like "ahum, explain this". They knew too well what she meant.

'Nothing happened between us,' reassured Kite.

'Though that was plan A.' Jack just HAD to say that. This was an awkward conversation. It made Pit wondering.

'But if he is a mix of us, makes that him a descendant?' wondered Pit. Palutena could explode any moment.

'AGAIN, NOTHING HAPPENED!' said Kite loud.

'We collected their DNAs and made an artificial angel,' explained Felix. Palutena's facial expression turned into relief. The created angel walked to the other angels, while Palutena was listening to a complicated explanation of the creating.

'Hello there, I'm Lex,' said he and shook Pit's hand.

'Hi I'm Pit.' Lex stopped at Kite.

'And who is this sweetie?' asked he and stroke her cheek. She looked away.

'I'm Kite,' said she curtly.

'Aw, are you angry? With Lexy, everything will be flexy.' Kite made a "urgh" sound in annoying and tried to push him away, but he caught her hand and embraced her. Lex received a slap in the face from Kite. Pit's eyes narrowed. He wasn't the jealous type, but this Lex was just wheedling with his girlfriend.

'She is MY girlfriend,' snarled Pit and pulled Kite back. Palutena turned her head.

'Girlfriend?' asked she curious, because she hadn't heard the whole sentence.

'Nothing,' answered Pit and Kite started a conversation about her experience here.

'Enjoy the time you two have, she will be mine soon,' whispered Lex, also with narrowed eyes.

'I doubt that,' answered Pit and spread his wings.

'Are you sure?' Lex also spread his wings. They got Felix' attention.

'Hey, hey, hey, take it easy,' said Felix and pulled the angels away. Everyone looked at Pit.

'Pit, what are you doing?' asked Palutena strict. Apparently, Jack was done with his prisoners and sent them back to their prison.

'Bye Pit, see you sweetie,' said Lex when they left the room. Jack chained the goddess and the angels at the wall. He smirked.

'Did you say a few moments ago angels are not allowed to have relations?' asked he. No Jack, don't do that, thought Pit.

'Yes, that's true. Love is distraction.' He grabbed a flat rectangle object, also known as a smartphone. He browsed through his files and found the kiss-scène.

'Your angels aren't very loyal to that rule,' said he and showed Palutena the kiss. Kite looked alarmed to her friend. The video ended and Jack walked sniggering out the door.

'I'm very, very disappointed,' sighed Palutena. Pit felt guilty.

'Sorry lady Palutena, but I really love Kite. Please?' begged Pit. 'Besides, Cygnetta has ten boyfriends at the same time. And Dove is cheating and Woody has a relationship with a human girl. Can I have a bit of love too?'

'It were Hera's rules: I never really saw the usefulness, but ok, I followed them. But it is ridiculous her OWN general flout the rules. All right then. If you are happy with Kite, then I'm happy too. But I must say, I didn't expect gossips from you.' Pit hugged Kite and gave her a kiss.

'Thank you lady Palutena,' said Pit. 'And eh, I've said nothing.'

'Right, I keep it silent.'

'What do you think of Lex anyway?' asked Kite.

'It is a shame that creation can be called an angel. Yes, he is made of angel DNA, but his norms and values are obvious created by Jack himself.'

'He is lurking on Kite and tries to steal her,' snapped Pit.

'Uhu, I know Jack is a jerk, but Lex is a jerk as well. This is a whole jerky jerkiness,' said Kite.

'The positive point is, the gods are preparing themselves for a huge rescue operation,' said Palutena.

'Yes, finally redeemed from this horrid place,' yelled Pit. 'But they could have done something much earlier. But now there's a goddess captured, oh now it's serious. Nothing against you, lady Palutena.'

'There were two different situations. For Kite, they were almost happy, cause they got rid of the Blackhawk. For you, I was very worried. You suddenly was lost and nobody knew where you were.'

'What friendly,' said Kite sarcastic.

'But hadn't Ara told you?' asked Pit.

'Euh, no,' answered Palutena. Ara, if I get you in my hands, thought Pit angry.

'Anyway, this is almost over. The rescue will take place in about two days, so sleep a bit. You look tired.'

'Ok, sleep well Kite,' said Pit.

'Sleep well Pit,' answered Kite. They lay themselves down on the mattress. They unfolded their wings and covered themselves and each other in fluffy feathers. Kite place a soft kiss on his cheek. Pit closed his eyes and Kite did the same. She leaned her head against Pit's and the angels felt asleep. Palutena smiled warmly when saw her general and son-figure. Look how happy they are, thought she. It would be heartless to forbid that. They deserved some rest. The next days will be hard, thought Palutena. As goddess, she didn't need sleep. Palutena sat on the ground and watched over the angels.

**Extra biologic facts about Lex: Purple eyes, I think it's obvious (blue + red = purple). His hair colour goes the same way (brown + black = bistre) "But Kite has brown hair?" My answer: Yes, she has NOW, but she is created with black hair. In biologic terms: Her genotype is black-haired, but her phenotype is brown-haired. Same thing for the wings (black + white = grey).**

**Hum, maybe something too "extra" information, but I had a biology test about genetics a two weeks ago.**


	18. Chapter 18 - don't be such a ruff!

_Pit ran frustrated through a building. Kite was lost and he tried to find her. There were extremely many doors. He stepped through a door and hoped desperately it was the right one. Pit was in a small hall with one door at the other side of the hall. He tried to open the door: locked. He looked through the tiny window in the door and gasped. Kite stood in the room behind the door. And she was not alone, cause Lex stood before her. Lex grabbed Kite's head and pulled it closer. He placed his lips on Kite's and started a kiss. Pit became very angry._

_'__Kite!' shouted Pit and pushed his hands to the door, trying to open it. He had to see his girlfriend kissing his rival. And not a quick peck, but the most passionate kiss he had ever seen. He felt a unbearable pain in his chest: his heart was broken. Suddenly, the door was unlocked and Pit rushed inside and made the kiss stop._

_'__Look who we have here. Who wins now, chicken wings,' mocked Lex. Pit was too sad, angry and disappointed to answer._

_'__Pit,' said Lex. 'Pit.'_

'Pit?' said Kite and shook the sleeping angel. Pit moaned and opened his eyes. He immediately was blinded by a photo camera. Palutena stood quietly against the wall. The arrived press on the other hand, stood shivering against the other wall. Pit could see the fear in their eyes.

'Where the underworld have you dreamt over? You looked grumpy and grouchy,' said Kite.

'Pit? Were you dreaming about doing the laundry again?' asked Palutena. Pit didn't know what to answer.

'Is he that against doing the laundry?' asked Kite to Palutena.

'Yes, he even takes a bath fully dressed to keep his clothes clean.' Ah man, not in the front of Kite and the press, thought Pit embarrassed. He saw Kite trying to not burst out in laughs.

'What kind of goddess are you?' squeaked a reporter.

'The name my father Zeus gave me is Palutena. The duty I have is to protect humans. I'm the carrier of the light and teach the world wisdom.' The Skyworlders saw the press' expression turn into relief. Apparently they thought gods were overpowered beings who blew up earth if people didn't assist. But when they heard Palutena was with the humans, they trusted her.

'But why are you here?' asked a reporter. The door flew open and Jack walked quickly in.

'Well...' began Palutena and looked to Pit. Pit wondered if Palutena was threatened too.

'Mister Harrison! How can it be all this news befalls you?' asked another reporter.

'Let ME explain, miss Palutena. It was like a chain reaction. First, she tried to wipe out a town. Then, an angel refused that. Then, she banned the angel to earth. When she heard the angel was safe, she sent a murder to kill her. But the murder angel fell in love and she decided to punish them by herself. Fortunately, I discovered her and the angels are now safe.' Pit saw the rage in Palutena's eyes, but she stayed calm.

'Woah, really?' asked a reporter. Palutena closed her eyes and nodded. Yep, she is threatened, thought Pit.

'I had to,' said she a bit lost. The reporters asked the goddess a bunch of questions. Discovering a goddess wasn't nothing. This discovery destroyed all the other religions. People who realized they worshipped the wrong god panicked and feared the consequences. Palutena ignored most of the time the questions or gave a short answer. In that way could she answer, without speaking too much about her home in the Skyworld. After the interviews left the press, along with Jack, the room.

'Pfiew that was that,' sighed Palutena.

'Did he threaten you too?' asked Pit.

'Yes, he came when you sleep. He said to tell his version of the story. If I refused, he would kill you and Kite.' She grabbed a slice of bread and a water bottle that Jack had left for them.

'Is this all what you get?' asked Palutena and shared the slice of bread with the angels.

'Yes, water and bread,' said Kite. 'I'm totally done with it!' At that moment went the door open and Lex walked in with a pizza box.

'Hey sweetie, want a pizza?' asked he.

'Just go away,' snapped Pit.

'I think she can decide by herself,' said Lex.

'Ugh,' said Kite prudish. 'Forget what I said. I like water and bread.' Palutena decided not to interfere. This was something angelic. Sometimes, angels are just like birds, thought she with a sigh.

'See, I was right,' said Pit.

'But don't you want a tasty pizza. It's with salami,' said Lex. He walked to Kite, who recoiled.

'Go away! You as jerkish as Jack,' said she, slapping his face.

'Leave her alone! Find your own girl!' shouted Pit.

'Ohh, is Pitty a bitty jealous?' mocked he.

'I'm NOT jealous!' shouted Pit. The images of his dream flew through his mind and he pitched into the amon. They were plucking each other's wings. Palutena knew this was out of control and pulled her general back. Henry entered the room, because he had heard yells.

'Don't be such a ruff!' said she strict and the angel dropped a tuft of grey feathers. Lex dropped a tuft of white feathers.

'So, you wanna fight,' grinned Lex.

'Pit, he isn't worth,' warned Kite. This guy needs a lesson and I will teach it, thought Pit angry.

'Amazing! I didn't know angels fight over females too,' said Henry amazed.

'If this is a invitation, then I accept your fight,' yelled Pit and Kite and Palutena facepalmed in perfect unison. Henry unchained Pit.

'Can I go with him to check everything is ok?' asked Kite.

'Sure, this fight is after all about you,' said Henry and unchained Kite too.

'Pit, please be careful,' said Palutena when the angel, amon and demon left the room. They went to the same room where Pit and Kite had their fight. Henry brought Jack and Felix with him. The angels stood at a side of the room. Felix turned on a camera and Jack began a countdown.

'Three...' For the scientists was this a very impressive turn in angel habits.

'Two...' Pit was ready. He split his bow in two blades.

'One...' Kite sat on the ground and waited in tension. Please Pit, don't lose.


	19. Chapter 19 - separated

**Thank you Angie (and Crystal and Josh of course) for your awesome support! :D**

'Fight,' shouted Jack. Pit ran with his blades to Lex, who had a similar weapon. Those guy didn't only make an own angel, they made angelic weapons too. Lex blocked Pit's attack and tried to hit Pit. The goal of the fight was to take the other down with blades, without killing him. It was a kind like fencing, but a hit hurt more.

'Hup Pit!' cheered Kite. Whoever this fight was gonna win, she stayed with Pit, although it was usual "the winner gets the girl". Lex received a hit and dropped on his knees. He immediately stood up and lashed out to Pit: hit. Pit felt a pain in his stomach and slashed his blades against Lex' blades. Lex blocked Pit's blades and Pit blocked Lex' blades. The sound of scraping metal filled the room. The angels were tiptoeing and spread their wings as far as possible to be bigger.

'I won't let you stealing my Kite!' shouted Pit and tried to push through the blade defence, but he failed. Lex kicked Pit in his stomach. Pit gasped for air and fell backwards. He struggled to stood up, but Lex had placed his foot on his chest, so he couldn't stand up. Damn you Lex, cursed Pit in his thoughts. He struggled like a fish on land, but it was no use. Lex was older, so he was stronger and bigger.

'And the winner is...Lex,' said Jack.

'You lose, chicken wings,' mocked Lex, whose foot still kept Pit on the ground. How could I lose, thought Pit.

'NO!' shouted Kite. Lex finally released Pit and walked to Kite. He caught her hand, but she freed her hand.

'Hello sweetie, you looks beautiful today,' complimented Lex.

'Go away!' snapped Kite and walked to Pit. 'Are you ok?'

'It's nothing, just a kick in the stomach.' Kite hugged Pit.

'You always will be mine,' said Kite.

'Ho, stop!' shouted Jack. 'Lex won, so he gets Kite.' He pulled the red-eyed angel away at her wings.

'PIT!' screamed Kite afraid. Pit tried to pull Kite back, but Jack ordered Henry to bring him back to his prison.

'Aww, this is just sad,' said Felix. Pit walked lost to his prison. He was fighting against his tears. Don't cry Pit, thought he. He needed Palutena's support. Henry closed the door and Palutena saw sadness in the normal joyful sky blue eyes. Pit dropped on his knees.

'I...lost,' stuttered he. 'And Kite didn't accept Lex, but Jack came and separated us. Now is she with Lex unwilling and and...'

'shh, don't worry,' appeased she to calm the upset angel. Palutena stroked her little angel's hair. Pit couldn't not worry. How is Kite now? Asked Pit in his thoughts.

Kite stood in a corner of Lex' room. Her arms were crossed and she had her nose prudish in the air. Lex had a better room than her and Pit. He had a bed instead of a mattress and a table, some chairs, a fridge and a microwave.

'Come on Kite. You will be a great higher-up in my army,' said Lex.

'I told you, no.'

'I can't command thousand angels alone.'

'Thousand?' asked Kite worried. Thousand? As in thousand created angels?

'Haven't Jack told you? When I came alive, he, Felix and Henry have made thousand angels. Their lives can begin any moment. They will be full-grown tomorrow.' Kite's eyes became wide. This was not good. Thousand angels was an entire army. And the pantheon would send an entire army too.

'But...that will be a war!' said Kite in panic.

'Then we will fight together and overcome,' said Lex.

'No, I will not fight with you. I don't betray Pit.'

'You don't deserve that little chicken. I'm much better than him.' Lex stood up and walked to Kite. She took a step backwards. She couldn't go further, because behind her was a wall. He was only a few feet away.

'I have seen your interviews. Are you really a good kisser?' asked he. Gods no, thought Kite afraid. She turned away. She cursed herself to stand in a corner, cause she couldn't move. Lex' face came closer and...

Pit jumped up when he heard a shriek. He looked worried at Palutena.

'Lady Palutena, that was Kite!' said he. 'If I see Lex again, then I will...then I will kill him.'

'Ouch!' there sounded a second shriek, this time made by Lex.

'I think she solves it herself,' said Palutena. Pit walked to the door.

'Ha, did she hurt you Lex? I hope so, cause you are dealing with a real demon!' shouted Pit through the door, hoping for Lex to hear it. Chickens come home to roost, thought Pit. Somebody knocked on the wall.

'Pit? Is that you?' asked Kite with a muted voice. Pit walked to the wall.

'Yes, where are you?'

'In Lex' room. They have o...d ess...' Pit couldn't hear what she said.

'What?' asked he. Kite murmured something. This time knocked somebody on the door and Jack walked in.

'You are so heartless to separate a angel couple,' said Palutena.

'Is that so? I have started a blog about Project Angel, what I maybe rename to Project Heavens. Now I placed a new topic: Love triangle. It says: "There takes a feathered drama place here in the USC. Two males and one female can lead to rivalry and fights. See video. It is usual for the winner, our own angel Lex, to claim Kite as his girlfriend. Here started a love triangle between Pit, Kite and Lex. Vote in the comments for the best couple. See photos."' Jack showed his iPad to Pit and Palutena. The foto showed Lex and Kite kissing.

**Aw pity, Pit didn't win. But, support was not the problem :)**


	20. Chapter 20 - love triangle

'No…no this can't be true,' said Pit lost. His nightmare became reality.

'It IS true,' said Jack with a evil smile. Pit dropped on his knees.

'Don't worry Pit. Look at Kite's face. She seems to disgust it,' said Palutena and Pit brightened up. It was true: Kite looked like "eew go away".

'You are a smart one,' mentioned Jack.

'Uh, good morning, what did you expect?' said Palutena, maybe a bit offended. He smirked.

'Oh and I almost forgot to mention. I have almost an army of thousand angels.'

'WHAT!' shouted Pit and Palutena.

'Jack, you don't know what you're doing! Stop the madness or you will be involved in a huge bloodshed,' warned Palutena.

'Nobody can stop me. Even the goddess of light can't stop me.'

'I was just one lonely goddess. You are going to deal with the entire pantheon,' said Palutena.

'My general was stronger than your general.'

'Please don't speak about that,' said Pit, still upset of his loss. It was bad enough that he lost Kite, but speaking about his loss made it worse.

'There are many sensitive subjects for you, isn't it?' asked Jack.

'Ah just shut up,' snapped Pit.

'Wow, wow, wow, ok then. I didn't know you are angry. Later.' Jack threw a slice of bread and left the room.

The mood in the room next to Pit's wasn't better. Kite sat on a chair and Lex sat on his bed with a black eye.

'That's your own fault,' snapped Kite. It was the result of his kiss. She really hated him and she really hated this place. Better chained with Pit than freedom with Lex. Well, freedom was something different. She wasn't chained, but she wasn't allowed to leave the room.

'But no one can resist your beauty,' flirted Lex. He walked to his fridge and grabbed a bowl soup.

'Chicken soup?' asked he. Kite's stomach rumbled and she realized she was hungry.

'Right then,' said she. He reheated the chicken soup and gave it to Kite. She ate it, but only because she was hungry.

The day ended. Kite somehow managed to let Lex sleep on the ground, while she could sleep in his bed. But sleeping, that was impossible. Her thoughts went to Pit all the time. He was only a few meters away, but she missed his presence. She missed his joyful blue eyes. She missed his cute, but somewhat messy hair. She missed his soft lips. She stayed up the whole night. Lex, on the other hand, was still recovering from his attempt to get Kite. When the night fell, he realized Kite had to sleep somewhere. And let his bed just be big enough for more than one angel. Of course Kite disgusted that idea and let him know that in a painful way.

Pit was sleeping too. Palutena watched over him as usual. She foresaw a fierce battle. Her father made "the Golden Eagle" leader of the operation. That was the nickname of Tawn, his tawny-goldbrown-haired general. You are a wise man father, thought Palutena and sighed. Rest was the most important thing now.

Night became morning and Kite opened her eyes. She immediately received a kiss from Lex. She was just ONE second awake and knew this day would be underworld.

'Come on sweetie. What's wrong with a morning kiss,' said he.

'I'm Pit's girlfriend. Not yours.'

'You can't forget him, isn't it,' said Lex.

'Pit will always be mine,' said Kite loyal. Lex stood up and stared to the door.

'I have no choice. I take him down. He distract you too much. Then you have to forget him.' Lex grabbed his blades. He sharpened them.

'No, don't do that!' shouted Kite afraid. He was going to kill Pit. I have to warn him, thought Kite.

'Don't worry, it hurt only a few seconds if I want to. Then you will open your heart and see I'm the one.' Kite pulled the angel.

'Please, let him live!' cried she. 'I'm begging right now, so don't kill him.' Lex grabbed her hand.

'Come sweetie. Only a face of the death can heal your curse.' Kite tried to stop him, but she failed. He stepped through the door and busted Pit's door with a kick (he had no choice, because one hand held Kite and the other hand held his blades). Pit jumped up when he saw Lex walking toward him with sharp blades.

'PIT HE IS GONNA KILL YOU!' screamed Kite. His heart skipped a beat. That stupid wannabe angel, thought Pit.

'Don't harm him!' shouted Palutena. Pit saw the madness in Lex' eyes.

'After you death, Kite will be mine,' said Lex and he threw one of his blades. Pit ducked and the blade hit his chain, instead of the angel. His chain broke and tackled the attacking angel.

'Pit your bow is in the room you fought,' said Palutena. Pit grabbed Kite and jumped over Lex, who stood up. They knew the building now and found the room: the large room with a glass roof. Henry was in the room.

'What are you doing!' said Henry. Pit grabbed his bow and dodged another attack from Lex.

'He is killing Pit!' shouted Kite. Henry's eyes became wide.

'Don't kill him!' warned Henry.

'Jack told me he don't need him anymore. I've now my own angels. They only have to awake.'

'The angels awoke just a second ago. Felix and Jack are with them.'

'WHAT!' shouted Pit, defending himself and attacking Lex. He lashed out and hit Pit in his arm. Pit lashed back and hit Lex' leg.

'Stop fighting!' shouted Henry, this time angry. The angels dropped their weapons and Kite ran to Pit. She embraced him.

'I thought I wouldn't see you anymore!' Pit's heart beat faster and he placed his lips on her's. But they broke their kiss, because the roof broke into smithereens. A golden light filled the room. Pit recognised the neighing of Pegasi, the winged draft horses of the war chariots. Pit's eyes became wide and looked at Kite.

'This can be one thing: they are here!'

**Whoohoo, the pantheon is finally there. Now the real fight begins...**

**So angie, you have seen NOTHING yet (mhuahaha)**


	21. Chapter 21 - all heaven breaks loose

**And let the big fight begin!**

Henry and Lex left afraid the room to warn Felix and Jack. An angel with short brown hair and pointed wings landed in front of Pit. Kite stepped backwards. She hadn't a good relationship with the pantheon, since she hunted them down for years. Kite was the culprit of more than one hundred angel deaths. She hid herself in the shadow.

'Gyra!' said Pit in relief.

'He is here,' said she and the other generals landed too.

'Where is lady Palutena?' asked Adélie.

'In one of the rooms in the hall next to this hall,' answered Pit.

'Gyra, Lanner go find her!' commanded Tawn. The point-winged angels left the room.

'Tawn I have to warn you,' said Pit. They must be prepared for a huge battle.

'There is an army of thousand angels,' said Pit.

'THOUSAND?' asked Ara worried.

'Yes and...eh there is something else...' began Pit. A svelte angel with light blond hair walked to Pit.

'I see what's wrong Pit. You are in love, isn't it?' said Cygnetta.

'Finally he flout that rule too. Tell me, who is it?' asked Dove curious. Kite stepped out the shadow. Some angels shrieked and they unfolded quickly their wings. They had their weapons in their hands and pointed the blades at Kite.

'THE BLACKHAWK!' screamed Adélie.

'We can handle this guys, but only if we fight together!' said Frigate and the angels surrounded Kite. Ara whistled and the rest of the army flew in. Kite screamed in agony. Pit stepped before her.

'Don't harm her! She is not evil. She is my girl...' The door flew open and Lex' army rushed through the door. And then all hell broke loose. Better said, all heaven broke loose. Some walls broke and the created angels attacked the angels of the pantheon. Jack, Henry and Felix hid themselves. Pit grabbed his bow and pulled the string. An blue arrow appeared and he released the arrow. It hit a created angel in his chest and he collapsed. Kite had to deal with the created angels, but also with the pantheon. The generals tried to take her down, but they failed. The sound of battle cries filled the room. The first real angel died by one of Lex' blades. Lex flew out the room with about hundred amons. Pit followed him, along with Tawn, the gold-winged leader. They fought a way out the building, because Pit couldn't fly with his clipped wings. Tawn killed amons with his blades, while Pit shot them down with his bow. Every general was equipped with a weapon, similar to the silver bow. They named their weapon after their gods, like Pit had a Palutena's Bow and Tawn had a Zeus' Bow.

'What are this creatures?' asked Tawn.

'Technically a mix between me and Kite.'

'No wonders they are so aggressive,' said he.

'Kite is not aggressive, she just have had a difficult childhood.' The created angels encircled the two generals. They pointed their blades to Pit and Tawn.

'Euh, what now?' asked Pit. Two white-winged generals flew toward them and killed some created angels. It were Cygnetta and Dove. They were followed with some centurions and back-winged angels.

'Girl power!' yelled Cygnetta, equipped with her Aphrodite's Bow.

'Go die now!' shouted Dove and stabbed her blades into an amon. Inside the building walked Palutena with Gyra and Lanner, the "falcons" of the pantheon. They were searching for a exit to let Palutena escape. They found a door and opened it.

'Go back to the Skyworld. There you're safe,' said Gyra.

'No, I have to fight,' protested the goddess.

'No, go back. It were Tawn's orders, and his orders come from lord Zeus,' said Lanner and Palutena disappeared with a flash of light. They took off to the sky and started a air battle with some amons.

Woody, the green-winged general of Dyntos was also busy. Not with amons, but with demons. Kite was taking down a created angel when he hit her with his Dyntos' blade.

'Go back to tartarus!' shouted he and Kite recoiled. Her arm started bleeding, but she didn't pay attention. He kicked her in her stomach.

'That's for murdering all those angels,' said he. Pit where are you, thought she. He kicked her again and Kite made a cry of pain. The general maltreated her. Jack saw it happen. He knew Kite's story and remembered the sentence "finish him" when her dark side took over.

'FINISH HIM!' shouted he and Kite's eyes became wide. Awful memories flew through her mind; The cries of pain, the blood on her claws, the death eyes.

_'__You are created to serve the death. Your wings, as black as the deep depths of my underworld. Your eyes, as red as the blood of your victims. Your heart, as cold as the bodies of the dead angels.' _Hades' voice echoed through her mind. It was true, she was a demon. A monster, who brought Thanatos with her. Not literally, because Thanatos was a weird freak and nobody (except for Hades) liked him.

_'__Accept your fate,'_ said the memory of Hades. Kite dropped to her knees and closed her eyes. She fought against her thoughts.

_'__They maltreat you, they deserve to die.'_

'NO!' cried Kite. A blade made a cut on her shoulder. Kite made a cry of pain. Fight for it Kite, thought she, but she lost. She opened her eyes and pitched into the red-haired angel. She stabbed him to death. Blood dripped off her blade and her eyes had a dark glow. Everyone gasped and recoiled.

Pit was still hanging on outside. There were now fights in the building, in the air and on the ground. He shot a created angel down. Tawn, Cygnetta, Dove the centurions and back-winged angels fought with him and they killed several angels. Ara flew in panic to him.

'What's going on?' asked Tawn.

'Woody died!' shouted she with tears in her eyes. Pit amost dropped his weapon.

'No! How?' asked Pit in disbelief. Woody was the most skilful angel of the pantheon.

'Kite killed him,' said she. Pit's eyes became wide.

'No that can't be!' said Pit. 'Where is she!'

'Inside.' Pit ran immediately to the building. He found Kite among the chaos. She killed a created angel. Next to her lay bodies of created AND real angels. Oh no, thought Pit when he saw her eyes: Her dark side had taken over.


	22. Chapter 22 - final battle

**OMG! ****That One Mudkip,**** you are so right about the song. It took me a while to find the good "monster". Before you mentioned it I was thinking about "demons" (Great song! :D).**

Pit rushed to Kite. She had to pull herself together. She shook her, trying to made her bright side awake.

'Kite! Come back!' shouted he. She screeched and lashed out to Pit. Fortunately, he dodged, but she hit a real angel, who died. Pit was grabbed by somebody. He turned his head and saw Frigate, Ares' angel. Frigate carried Pit away from the demon. Pit struggled.

'No, she needs me!' protested Pit.

'She's too dangerous,' said he and blocked an attack of a created angel. He wanted to go back, but Frigate was older and stronger than he, so he had to go outside.

'Pit help!' shouted someone and Pit turned around. It were Henry and Felix, encircled with the angels of the pantheon.

'This are his kidnappers,' said Ara and the angels came closer. Pit pushed through the crowd and protected them.

'No, they kept us alive. Search for Jack Harrison, he is the culprit.' The angels stayed put and looked at each other.

'If you say,' said Ara and flew away to kill an amon. Pit turned to the scientists.

'Go home and tell your families the whole story,' said Pit and Henry and Felix ran away. Pit heard someone made a cry of pain and something heavy fell against Pit. Pit scrambled up and was covered in dodger blue feathers.

'Adélie!' shouted Tawn and ran to the angel. Pit checked the unconscious angel, she was not deadly injured and she breathed.

'She is alive,' reassured Pit and looked at the culprit's face. Anger boiled over in his mind: It was Lex.

'This time I will kill you!' yelled Pit and clashed his blades to Lex' blades. Lex was injured, so was Pit. Lex kicked Pit in his stomach. Pit fell on the ground and struggled. Not this time, thought Pit angry and lashed out to Lex legs.

'Stupid chicken wings!' shouted Lex and dropped to his knees in pain. Pit received a punch in the face and dropped to his knees too. Pit stabbed his blades into Lex stomach. He made a cry of pain and fell backwards.

'How dare you,' said Lex angry, to weakened to stand up. A grin appeared on Pit's face.

'Look who wins now?' said Pit. Now it's time to finish him off, thought Pit and pinned his other blade straight through Lex' chest. Lex screamed a second, but became silent forever.

'I..I have d...done it,' stuttered Pit and stared to Lex' dead eyes. Cygnetta and Dove walked to him. Cygnetta lay a hand on his shoulder.

'You have done well. Look! the fake angels lose power.' Pit nodded.

'But we must fight further,' added Dove. That was true, the war was only over until there were no more amons left. Pit nodded again and picked up his weapon.

Kite was still fighting. She took down an centurion. They were strong, but not smart. Her eye caught someone standing in the corner. It was Jack. Jack saw her looking and ran away. Oh you don't, thought Kite. She followed him to an empty room.

'You are not gonna escape!' yelled Kite. Jack stopped.

'Is that so?' asked he with a creepy smile.

Jack stood in front of Kite. The time has come to finish him, thought Kite. She swiped her blades and hit her kidnapper.

'You little pest,' said Jack and pulled out his pocket knife. He lashed out and Kite got another cut. She dropped to her knees and made a cry of pain. Jack grabbed her throat and choked her. Kite made a gurgled sound and tried to free herself. She slapped Jack in his face, hoping that he released her. She knew chocking was a painful death, cause Hades had taught her how to choke.

'Enjoy your last seconds,' smirked Jack and Kite's lungs started burning. 'I let you die quietly and nobody can find you.' Kite's eyes became wide, she had a plan: playing death. It sounded maybe a bit awkward but it could help. She made a shrilly gasping sound, rolled with her eyes and relaxed every muscle. Jack will be stupid enough to think I'm death, thought she. Yes, it worked, cause Jack dropped her after ten seconds. Kite tried not to gasp, but she slowly filled her lungs with oxygen. She didn't want him to hear her breathing, cause that would give away she was still alive.

'Sorry Lex and Pit for your girl,' said Jack and turned Kite's head with his foot, not knowing his general just died and their girl was still alive. Kite felt her blade next to her. Grab, stand, stab, done, thought Kite. She suddenly opened her eyes and grabbed her blade.

'So you're alive!' shouted Jack, startled of her action. Kite pitched into Jack. Jack screamed when she hit him in his chest. He faltered backwards and threw his knife in his final breathe, before collapsing. Kite screeched and felt an unbearable pain: Jack's knife protruded out her flank. She collapsed backwards, gasping for air. Everything went quickly. Her vision blurred and all noises muted.

'Pit...' said she weakly before she lost her consciousness.

The numbers of created angels decreased. Unfortunately, the numbers of real angels too. Pit was injured, but able to fight. The last hundred amons were fighting outside. Every general except for Woody was still alive. Barely alive angels were carried away with the chariots. Dead angels just lay on the floor. Meanwhile Pit's weapon was rather red than blue with gold. He killed another amon. Lanner flew over and served as announcer. Hermes was the messenger of the gods and his angel Lanner was the messenger of the angels.

'Announcement one: Jack Harrison is down. I repeat, Jack Harrison is down.' Pit cheered, so did the rest of the angels. Jack Harrison was dead. The cause of this all was dead. The remaining created angels yelled angry. They were nothing without general and creator.

'Announcement two: the Blackhawk is down. I repeat, the Blackhawk is down.' Pit's heart skipped a beat and he dropped his weapon. Down? Did that mean Kite was dead?


	23. Chapter 23 - the Blackhawk is down

'WHERE IS SHE!' shouted Pit to Lanner. He had to see Kite. She couldn't be dead, that just couldn't.

'She is in a room near the battlefield inside,' said Lanner. Tears rolled on his cheek. He ran to Sparrow, Hestia's angel. Sparrow was specialized in medicine during a battle.

'Sparrow, Kite is probably dead. Please come,' begged Pit and the angel followed him.

'What's happened?' asked he.

'I don't know, but Lanner said she was in a room near the battlefield.' They flew into the building and started seeking. Pit's heart was in his throat. He was afraid what he would see. Kite was maybe horribly maimed. Pit opened a door and gasped: Kite and Jack lay on the ground in a puddle of blood.

'I found her!' shouted Pit and rushed inside. He kneeled at his trainee. A knife stung in her flank.

'Oh Kite,' sobbed Pit. His heart was torn in pieces when he saw her motionless body. Sparrow kneeled next to Pit.

'Let me check her,' said Sparrow. He leaned his head over her body and listened.

'This is not good. She doesn't breathe.' Pit hung sadly his head down. It was too late. Kite was gone. Sparrow lay a hand on Kite's chest, at the place of her heart. The two angels waited in tension. At first view, Kite's heart seemed to be stopped, but then...

'Pit! Her heart beats! She is hanging on!' shouted Sparrow happy. Pit lay his hand on her chest too. His own heart skipped a beat when he felt Kite's weak beat.

'You are right. She is alive!' Happiness filled Pit's body. Kite wasn't dead. She was alive.

'But I don't know for how long. That knife sticks in her flank,' said Sparrow seriously. Pit intended to remove it, but Sparrow stopped him.

'No, don't. She just stopped bleeding. If you remove it, she will continue bleeding and still die,' warned he. 'She has to go to the Skyworld, now!' Pit carefully lifted Kite and walked quickly away with the angel in his arms. He was shaking and looked at the unconscious angel. She looked peacefully, except for the fact she had a knife in her flank and blood stains. Pit placed a kiss on her forehead.

'It will be fine soon,' appeased Pit, although he was sure she couldn't hear him. He walked outside. Living created angels were nowhere to be seen, only dead ones on the ground. The angels of the pantheon were cheering and yelling. Ara and Tawn ran to Pit.

'Pit we won! It's over!' shouted Ara happy. Tawn had a smile on his face, until she saw Kite.

'Pit, why are you holding the Blackhawk?' asked Tawn.

'She is dead, right?' said Ara. The other angels walked to Pit, but he pushed them away.

'No she's alive. I need a chariot, NOW!' said Pit and Tawn whistled. A Pegasus with a chariot ran toward the angels. Pit stepped on the chariot.

'I wish you good luck,' said Tawn and whistled again. The Pegasus unfolded it's enormous golden wings and took off. They rode upwards, to the clouds of the Skyworld. Pit's heart was in his throat. Kite really needed a doctor and it was still unclear if she would make it. The stark white horse flew though the clouds and reached the heavens. Pit was still holding Kite in his arms. He became even more worried when the time between Kite's heartbeats became longer and longer. They flew past floating islands of Angel Land and stepped up to Palutena's temple. The Pegasus neighed and landed before the stairs of the temple. Pit stepped out and run inside, making a trace of Kite's blood.

'Help, doctor, anybody! Almost dying person here!' shouted Pit, hoping for help. The door went open and miss Halo walked to them. She gasped when she saw Kite.

'She is severely wounded! We have to intervene immediately!' said she and walked quickly to the hospital-room. Pit followed her, still with Kite in his arms. He lay her down on a bed. Some other nurses appeared too.

'What's happened to her?' asked miss Halo.

'I don't know exactly, but it seems she is stabbed with that knife. She doesn't breathe.' Miss Halo felt Kite's heartbeat: extremely slow and weak.

'I doubt if she will survive. That poor little girl lost her consciousness in pain,' said miss Halo and Pit let his head sadly hung down.

'Is that the Blackhawk?' asked another nurse. Pit nodded.

'Yes, Kite Elanie Blackhawk,' said Pit.

'She looks more innocent than I thought,' said the nurse.

'Well, she killed Dyntos' general Woody Pinetimber, but she never wanted too. Euh, let me explain. She is a good angel, but sometimes she is possessed by her own dark side. And she is my girlfriend.'

'Interesting. Because you are her boyfriend, we are going to tell you what we are going to do, yes?' asked miss Halo.

'Ok,' answered Pit.

'First we are going to fix her respiration. Then we are going to anesthetize her, just in case she awakes while we are busy working. Then we are going to remove the knife and stitch up the wound. Then we are going to replenish blood. When that's done we are going to clean her and try to do something against her dark side.'

'It will be a big job, but we will do what we can. But can I ask you to leave the room?' asked another nurse. Pit didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay with Kite.

'No, I will stay with her,' said Pit.

'I can understand, but it's for your own good. You girlfriend looks very pretty, but I think you don't want to see her... eh... internal beauty.'

'Right... you have a point,' said Pit and walked outward the door. He had to do with a bench in the hall. Pit waited with tension. Meanwhile he got also nursing for his own injuries. He had almost forgotten he was bleeding too, because he only paid attention to Kite. Fortunately, it were only some cuts, so it was easy fixable with bandage and band-aids. His thoughts went to Kite. How was she? Went everything alright inside? Would she survive? It took about two hours before miss Halo opened the door.

'Pit, she is awakening. It's more comfortable for her to be with you.' Pit jumped up and walked quickly inside the room.

'Did everything succeed?' asked Pit.

'Yes,' answered miss Halo and Pit stood next to Kite's bed. She was moaning. She slowly opened her eyes and looked unfocused at the angel.

'Pit,' said she softly and smiled.


	24. Chapter 24 - silver laurel ceremony

***snif snif* I have terrible news: this is the last chapter of this story. Enjoy the last words of Trainee in Trouble.**

'Kite,' said Pit and kissed her. He thought he would never feel that soft lips again. Kite allowed his kiss and kissed back. Pit looked in her eyes. They weren't red anymore, but they were greenish. Kite tried to sat up, but she fell back and made a pained moan. She lay her hand on her stitched flank.

'Calmly,' said miss Halo. 'We just removed the knife in your flank. You have to rest.' Kite turned her head around, scanning her surroundings.

'Where am I and what's happened?' asked she.

'You are in Palutena's temple. The war between Lex' army and the pantheon is over and Jack and Lex are dead,' said Pit. Kite's eyes became wide. The memory of her fight with Jack went back.

'Now I remember. He choked me. I killed him, but he threw his knife to me.'

'There was said you were death. You didn't breathe and I thought you were gone,' said Pit.

'Is everyone else all right?' asked she.

'The numbers of victims are unknown. The generals are still alive, except for Woody, euh you know why.' Kite gasped.

'Have I killed him? Oh no, I'm so sorry,' said Kite sad and a tear rolled on her cheek. 'I belong in jail. I am a dangerous monster.' She started crying silently. Pit took her hand and miss Halo placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Don't worry. Pit explained the whole story and we were able to cure it.' She grabbed a mirror and showed it to Kite. Kite looked amazed.

'My eyes! Did you really? And my wings?' asked she happy and tried to look at her wings. That was not possible, cause she lay on her back and she couldn't turn with her flank.

'They are totally white now. You will never be possessed by yourself again.' A smile grew on her face and Pit saw her felicity. She was finally redeemed from Hades' tortures. Never again that tearing feeling of her own soul. She had finally found peace within herself.

'You are a real light angel now Kite,' said Pit. Kite suddenly made a shrill groan. She grabbed her forehead.

'Ouch, headache,' said she. Pit made a worried look.

'Are you ok?' he lay his hand on her forehead.

'I think she need rest,' said miss Halo. A nurse walked to miss Halo with a glass of bubbly water and handed it.

'You have been through a lot. This helps to sleep. It's against pain and nightmares,' said miss Halo and administered Kite the liquid, cause she was unable to sat up.

'Now I would ask you to leave so she can rest,' said miss Halo to Pit and pointed at the door.

'Can Pit stay with me?' asked Kite.

'Right then.' Pit took a seat near Kite's bed and watched over her. He saw her eyes losing focus. Kite soon started nid-nodding and she closed slowly her eyes. Her respiration slowed down to calm regular breathes.

'Sleep well,' said Pit and gave her a night-kiss. He made a warm smile when he saw the angel peacefully asleep. The door went open and Palutena walked in. Pit, miss Halo and some other nurses kneeled.

'Ah, you are here,' said Palutena in relief. 'Tawn told me you left with a wounded Kite.' Palutena looked at the sleeping angel.

'She fell asleep a moment ago,' said miss Halo. 'She will be fine. We keep her here for two days, if you don't mind.'

'Then we have to shift the ceremony two days. A good healing process comes first.' Pit turned to Palutena.

'Ceremony? What kind of ceremony?' asked he.

'Her laurel ceremony of course. She proved to be a strong and skilled fighter. Regrettably she can't get her golden laurels, cause not every Olympian god agreed, but she could get her silver laurels.'

'Wow, really? That's fantastic! Now we could spend more time together as being alphas...eh I mean, can we fight together and be a good team,' said Pit. Palutena giggled.

'Sure,' said Palutena. Kite could start a new life this way. She could forget her fearing past.

'Oh, I almost forgot, here,' she made a light beam with her hands and a golden wreath appeared.

'My laurel crown!' shouted Pit happy and placed it on his head.

'Excuse me, can you please leave this room. Patients are resting here,' said miss Halo strict and Pit and Palutena left the room.

The two following days went slowly for Pit. He had slept well in his own bed, but his thoughts went to Kite the whole time. Pit visited her every moment that she was awake. He had some days off, cause of everything what was happened. The moment finally was there. The door went open and Kite ran toward Pit.

'Pit!' shouted she happy and embraced the angel.

'Kite!' answered Pit also happy. 'We don't have much time. You ceremony is about to start!' They ran with held hands to the fountain of the rising sun, in the backyard of Palutena's temple.

'Miss, can you follow me to your dress?' asked a female epsilon angel. Kite waved at Pit and followed the angel. Pit took place among the other angels who had fought on earth. Palutena stood at a platform and the rising sun reflected in her golden jewelry. Pit was a bit nervous, although he wasn't the one who would stand on the platform. A great golden door at the backside of Palutena's temple went open. Pit's eyes became wide and dropped his jaw. Kite stood in the doorway. And she was a real deity. She wore a beautiful long white dress, inlaid with silver and diamonds. Her wings were as white as snow and her green eyes sparkled. Kite slowly walked toward Palutena. She kneeled at the goddess' feet.

'Welcome everyone at this special ceremony. Today we will see that darkness only is a cloud. In that cloud shines a pure bright light. And a great courage and a long stamina can lead to let that pure bright light illuminate the darkest darkness.' Everyone cheered when Palutena's speech ended. Palutena made a bowl with her hands and filled it with water from the fountain. The rising sun made the water solidify into a wreath of silver leaves. She held the laurel crown into the air, above Kite.

'I hereby appoint you to co-general in sector Alpha.' She placed the silver laurel wreath on Kite's head. 'Hurray for our new Alpha, Kite Elanie WHITEhawk. May your light shine forever.'

'Hurray!' yelled everyone.

**And they lived happily ever after...I think. Maybe I make a sequel, sometime, maybe not. Kite could be my standard OC. Before I tell my future plans, I would like to thank ****That one Mudkip****. Thank you for all your reviews and support! You are just awesome! Well, now my future plans. I take a short break in this fandom, because I have some ideas for the Super Smash Brothers series (with Pit of course): A few one-shots or a short story. But I have also an idea for Kid Icarus, so I will be back soon. Until that, check also my other story "Werewolves of Smasher's Hollow", a story inspired by the party game "werewolves of Miller's Hollow/mafia" (WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS).**

**-Pitta**


End file.
